Amor tras las rejas
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Como el titulo lo dice, Naruto es encerrado en una carcel de máxima seguridad y se enfrentará a situaciones que lo marcaran para siempre... en especial cierto encuentro con un pelinegro... TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

-... Y por eso encontramos al joven Uzumaki Naruto a cadena perpetua en la Cárcel de Máxima Seguridad de Konoha.-sentenció la jueza.-Es una lástima, con sólo 18 años cometer un crimen tan atroz...

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡¡Soy inocente!!-gritaba el rubio.

-Ya cierra la maldita boca, niño.-uno de los oficiales que se lo llevaba tomó su jeringa y le aplicó un sedante al rubio.-Duerme bien.-éste, con ayuda de otro oficial, lo arrastró hasta el coche de policía.

Naruto permaneció semi-dormido todo el viaje hasta la cárcel. Trató de despabilarse para poder ver el mundo exterior una última vez antes de que lo metieran a ese infierno, pero estaba muy cansado y apenas podía moverse. Sintió el coche detenerse y a uno de los policías abriendo la puerta del asiento de atrás.

-Este chico es el nuevo, tiene cadena perpetua.-dijo el otro mostrándole unos papeles al guardia de la cárcel.

-¿Ese pequeño renacuajo? ¿Pero no es un menor?-preguntó viendo la juventud de Naruto.

-No, este bastardo tiene 18.-contestó el que había sedado al chico.-Esta bien sedado, aún le cuesta mucho moverse.

-Bien, lo llevaré hasta la Zona Roja.-dijo tomando a Naruto de los hombros para que no se cayera.-Nos vemos luego, chicos.

-Nos vemos.-saludaron mientras se iban en el coche policial.

Al guardia le costó bastante llevar a Naruto hasta el lugar. Mientras caminaban, Naruto trataba de ver más o menos el paisaje pero el sedante aún no había pasado y no le dejaba ver con claridad.

-La justicia es una basura.-murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que la justicia es una basura... Yo no hice nada.-volvió a decir un poco más fuerte.

-¿Enserio crees eso?-se burló el guardia.-Como quieras, chico.-el oficial se detuvo frente a una puerta custodiada por otros dos que tenían un rifle cada uno.-Traigo carne fresca.-anunció.

-¡Ja! Veamos cuánto aguanta aquí dentro.-decía uno de los guardias de la puerta mientras la abría.

-¡Allí vas, chico!-el guardia empujó a Naruto dentro del edificio, para luego agacharse y quitarle las esposas.-¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¡Procura que no abusen de ti!-advirtió con una risa, mientras los otros cerraban la puerta.

-... Mierda...-gruñó el rubio en el piso.

-Oye...-dijo una voz masculina frente a él.-¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo... eso creo...-contestó tratando de levantarse, pero volvió a caer.

-Calma. Te sedaron, ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-Si, eso hicieron.-Naruto miró al pálido pelinegro frente a él.

-Me llamo Sai... ¿Y tú?

-Soy Naruto.

-Bien, Naruto, bienvenido al infierno.-dijo sonriente.-Ven, te ayudo a levantar. Es mejor que comas algo o podrías desmayarte.-Sai ayudó al rubio a ponerse de pie, cruzando el brazo de éste por sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias...

-Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?-curioseó el pelinegro mientras avanzaban.

-Tengo 18 años... ¿Y tú?

-Pues yo tengo 23. Vine aquí cuando tenía 20. ¿Por qué te encarcelaron?

-Por algo que no hice. Fui tan idiota de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado.-contestó con algo de furia.-¿Y a ti?

-Bueno, pues... Por matar personas y usar su sangre como pintura.-Naruto lo miró con miedo.-Es broma, no te asustes.

-No fue graciosa.-regañó algo enojado.

-La verdad s que maté accidentalmente a mis tres hermanos.

-¿Accidentalmente?

-Si... Lo que pasó fue que ellos se olvidaron las llaves de la casa y, al intentar entrar, lo hicieron por el techo. Como yo estaba sólo, me asusté y busqué la pistola que usó mi padre, en paz descanse, en servicio. Las luces estaban apagadas y vacié un cargador de nueve balas en ellos, tres para cada uno. Cuando encendí la luz vi que eran ellos. Justo después la policía llegó a la casa porque los vecinos habían llamado. Después me trajeron aquí.

-Ya veo...-notó la tristeza en los ojos de Sai y cambió de tema.-¿Faltaducho para el comedor? Tengo hambre...

-No, ya llegamos.-pararon frene a una puerta doble.-Estamos haciendo una pequeña fiesta con Karaoque, lo hacemos cada tanto.-Sai observó por el vidrio.-Cuando entremos, seguro te presentaran frente a todos en la prisión.

-Oh, diablos.

-En este momento en el escenario esta... ÉL.

-¿Quién es ÉL?

-Es uno de los prisioneros más temidos de aquí. Con 25 años, cometió delitos atroces... Escucha, es algo voluble y muy orgulloso, así que trata de no mirarlo a los ojos, contestar con voz clara y fuerte, y deja que él haga las preguntas.

-De acuerdo.-contestó el rubio.

Entraron en el comedor y, casi por acto reflejo, todas las miradas se centraron en Sai y Naruto. El primero ayudó al segundo a caminar hasta el pie de las escaleras del escenario.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Sai?-preguntó el del escenario.

-Es un chico que acaba de llegar.-contestó.

-Ven aquí, chico.-ordenó.

-No puede moverse sólo, esta muy sedado.-comentó Sai tratando de que ÉL no lo subiera a la fuerza.

-Pues ayúdalo a subir.-el otro obedeció mientras varios de los prisioneros murmuraban entre ellos. Cuando ya estaban frente a frente, el del escenario lo miró de arriba abajo.-¿Te puedes poner de pie sólo, rubiecito?-preguntó.

-E-Eso creo.-contestó tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras Sai lo soltaba.-"¿Quién se cree para decirme rubiecito?"-pensó.

-Dime tu nombre.-ordenó fríamente.

-Me llamo Naruto.-contestó con la mirada baja, le era mejor seguir las indicaciones de Sai si no quería tener problemas.

-¿Naruto, eh?-lo miró unos segundos. Luego, con su mano, levantó delicadamente su rostro para que lo mirara pero Naruto tenia sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.-Abre los ojos, ahora.-volvió a ordenar.

-...-Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver esas orbes color zafiro brillante. El mayor se los quedó viendo un rato. Al rubio le maravillaron esos ojos negros como la noche.

-...-por alguna razón esos ojos lo hipnotizaron unos segundos, pero volvió en sus cabales y soltó su rostro con fuerza.-Bueno Naruto, te doy la bienvenida a la Zona Roja, el lugar para los peores criminales de la historia.-la gran mayoría de los reos aplaudió.-¡Pero dónde están mis modales! Olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno, comenzaré explicando las reglas de la cárcel. Primero que nada, te cuidas sólo y sin ayuda. Deberás aprender que aquí no están mami y papi que nos atiendan, así que no los busques...

-Mis padres están muertos, creo que si sobreviví 15 años sin ellos, podré hacerlo ahora.-cortó el Uzumaki.

-Naruto...-advirtió Sai.

-Escúchame, niño. Vuelves a callarme y lo lamentaras.-advirtió Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-No soy ningún niño.-desafió el rubio.

-Te voy a...-Sasuke ya había sacado su cuchillo, pero una mano le impidió moverse.

-Ya calmate, Sasuke. El chico tiene carácter, me agrada. No puedo dejarte que lo lastimes.-dijo el hombre de pelo plateado y con una mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro.-¿Qué edad tienes, chico?-preguntó.

-Tengo 18.-contestó. El rubio ya sentía que el efecto del sedante se iba.

-Dijiste que tu nombre es Naruto, ¿no? Pues el mío es Hatake Kakashi, es un placer conocerte.-Kakashi se puso en frente de Sasuke y le estrechó su mano a Naruto.-¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que si.-el otro asintió.-Bien. ¡Sai! Acompáñanos a comer algo.-dijo llevándose al rubio del escenario, seguido de Sai.

-¿Sabes, niño? Muchos aquí murieron por hacer lo que acabas de hacer.-retó Kakashi mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

-No se quién se cree que es para tratarme como a un niño.

-Sasuke es un delincuente con la reputación de asesino en serie.-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

-¿Eh?-Naruto se volteó para ver a la chica de pelo azulado con una rosa blanca en su cabello.

-Toma, chico. Necesitas comer.-dijo ella entregándole un plato de comida.-Nos vemos luego.

-Pensé que solo habían hombres aquí...-le dijo a Sai.

-Esa es Konan. Créeme, ella es tan criminal que hasta da miedo a veces. Mató a una docena de hombres en tan sólo diez minutos.

-Me pregunto por qué lo habrá hecho, parece ser muy amable.-volvió a comentar Naruto.

Durante el resto del acto, Naruto no podía apartar la vista del pelinegro de nombre Sasuke. Algo en él lo atraía, pero no sabia lo que era. Cuando ya hubo finalizado el acto, todos se fueron a sus respectivas celdas.

-Estas bromeando, ¿no?-preguntó Sasuke bastante molesto.

-No. El chico dormirá con nosotros. Nos sobra una cama y Sai ya se lleva muy bien con él.-finalizó Kakashi.-Vamos, Naruto. Siéntete como en tu casa.-Kakashi sonrió a través de su máscara.

-Gracias.-contestó entrando a la celda y sin mirar a Sasuke.

-Hmp. No me causes problemas, dobe.-advirtió el Uchiha.

-¿Dobe?-Naruto se molestó.-Tranquilo, no te causaré problemas, teme.-contestó Naruto.

-"De no ser por Kakashi te asesino."-pensó Sasuke muy molesto.

-Bien, vamos a dormir que mañana hay que levantarse muy temprano. Mañana podremos usar el patio de la prisión.-dijo Kakashi acostándose en su cama.

-¿Y Sai?-preguntó Naruto sentándose en su cama.

-A él le gusta mucho pintar, y más cuando hay luna llena.-contestó Sasuke.

-Hay que tener cuidado de que no te transformes.-murmuró el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Oh, no, nada!-se burló Naruto.

El rubio sacó su chaqueta color naranja y negro y se la puso para dormir. Aunque le quedaba un poco larga de mangas, era muy abrigada y cómoda. Luego de esto cerró sus ojos, deseando que esto fuera sólo un mal sueño y así despertar en su habitación.

**HOLA DENUEVO! CÓMO LES VA? AQUI TRAIGO OTRO DE MIS FICS SASUNARU ^^! ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER OTROS TAMBIEN, YA TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS Y SÓLO FALTA PONERLAS EN UN PAPEL U HOJA DE WORD XD! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLIS! ACEPTO CRITICAS DE TODO TIPO MIENTRAS TENGAN BASES QUE LAS SOSTENGAN! AHORA LOS DEJO! NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!! SAYONARA!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

Era de día, rayos de sol entraban tenuemente por la ventana enrejada de la celda. En la misma, había cuatro camas. Una de ellas estaba del lado izquierdo de la entrada a la celda, la otra a la derecha y las otras dos estaban en la pared opuesta a la entrada. En la cama de la derecha, había un joven de cabellos rubios durmiendo placidamente, con una chamarra naranja y negra que le quedaba algo grande. De pronto fue despertado por el ruido de una discusión.

-¡Te dije que no te metas en mi vida!-gritaba una voz familiar.

-Soy tu hermano, eso me da derecho a saber.-contestó el otro.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida! ¡Por eso terminaste aquí, conmigo! ¡Eres un metido!-y terminando la discusión, entró en la celda.-Hmp, veo que ya estas despierto.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.-dijo el rubio con educación, esperando que el otro lo hiciera.

-Buenos días.-contestó.-Ya levántate y ve a desayunar.

-Si.

Naruto se sentó en su cama lentamente, rascando sus ojos con las mangas de su chamarra. Sasuke lo vió unos segundos. Esa imagen, a la luz de esos tenues rayos de sol lo hizo sentir algo en el pecho, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve tono carmesí. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa sensación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el rubio ya de pie.

-Si, no es nada.-contestó el otro.-Ve al comedor, los demás esperan.

-Hum... yo...

-Está bien, entiendo...-dijo algo molesto.-Sígueme.-le ordenó.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el comedor. En el camino Naruto trataba de memorizar todo para poder ir por ahí solo. Miró hacia el frente y vió la espalda de Sasuke. Era más alto que él, le llevaba una cabeza más o menos, y por alguna razón Naruto tenía curiosidad por saber quién era realmente. Trató de distraerse memorizando el resto del recorrido, pero se distrajo observando a unos prisioneros besándose desaforadamente. Tanto fue su distracción que sin querer tropezó con algo enorme, que lo obligó a caer al suelo.

-Ah... lo siento.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste mocoso? ¡Me tocaste! ¡Nadie puede tocarme! ¡¡Nadie!!-el sujeto tomó a Naruto por el cuello de la chamarra.-¿Sabes quién soy? ¡¡Soy Jirobo!! ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es respeto!-el hombre gordo tomó a Naruto por su cuello y lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-gritó Naruto.

-¡Cállate!

-Maldito... gordo...-a Naruto ya le estaba costando trabajo hablar por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué has dicho...? Maldito mocoso... Ahora veras...-pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un puño lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara.-¡Ahhhh!-gritó, al tiempo que soltaba a Naruto.

-Sa...Sasuke...-dijo Naruto tratando de recuperarse

-Levántate.-ordenó al rubio, éste obedeció.-No vuelvas a tocarlo, ¿me oíste?-le advirtió a Jirobo.

-Grrr... ¡Sasuke! ¡¡Bastardo!!-gritaba Jirobo mientras los dos se alejaban.

-Tonto.-habló el Uchiha.-No te metas en problemas, aquí nadie se arrepiente de matar a otros. Los oficiales jamás entran aquí si no es para sacar los cadáveres de cada semana. Si sigues haciendo esas estupideces, te mataran.-retó el Uchiha.

-No fue mi culpa. Le pedí disculpas, con eso tendría que haber sido suficiente.

-Aquí las palabras como 'lo siento' o 'perdón' no tienen relevancia, son inútiles.

-...-el rubio guardó silencio y siguió al pelinegro hasta el comedor.

-Parece que hay problemas.-musitó Sasuke.

-¿Eh?-Naruto trató de ver por encima de hombro de Sasuke.

-Naruto, buenos días.-saludó Sai.

-Buenos días, Sai. ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio.

-Lo mismo de todas las mañanas: alguien se quiso propasar con Konan.-explicó Sai.

-¿Qué no era que Konan era muy peligrosa?

-Si, lo es... Pero Nagato odia que la toquen.-dijo Sasuke.

-Hola chicos.-saludó Kakashi con una taza de leche y unas tostadas.

-Hola Kakashi. ¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Otra vez desayunas?-preguntó Sai algo burlón.

-Si, pero no es ara mi. Es para este chico.-contestó el peliplateado.

-¿Para mí? ¿Pero por qué? Digo, se supone que aquí cada uno debe cuidarse sólo.-dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que sólo soltó un 'Hmp'

-¡Ja! A él también lo tratamos así cuando llegó. Además tengo 30 años, son mi responsabilidad.-Kakashi sonrió a través de su mascara y le entregó a Naruto el desayuno.

-Gracias.-sonrió tristemente.

-¡¡Te dije que no la toques!!-gritó uno, haciendo que voltearan hacia el lugar donde, aún, había pelea.

-¿No deberíamos interferir?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, eso no se esta permitido aquí. En este infierno, cada uno se defiende como puede y no se puede interferir.-explicó Sasuke.

-Esta bien...

La gente se apartó más para darle mejor espacio a la batalla. Un tipo algo escuálido, paliducho, pelinegro y de extraños ojos estaba peleando con otro moreno de pelo negro que llevaba una extraña banda con una nota musical en la cabeza.

-Eres un maldito Kidomaru. Sabes muy bien que Konan es mi novia.-dijo furico el pelinegro.

-¡Oh, vamos Nagato! ¿Por qué no la compartes? A todos les haría bien descargarse un poco...-contestó Kidomaru, haciendo enojar más al otro.

-Nagato... Detente, esto no te hace bien a la salud.-dijo Konan detrás de él, preocupada porque Nagato empeorara.

El flacucho no escuchó y se lanzó contra el otro, quien lo esquivó con facilidad. Kidomaru tomó a Nagato del brazo izquierdo y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un codazo en la nariz. Nagato calló al suelo tomándose la nariz con una de sus manos pero se puso de pie como pudo. Golpeó con mucha fuerza el rostro del otro cuando se distrajo, haciéndolo retroceder. El pelinegro embistió con fuerza al otro pero lo esquivó por poco y le dio otro codazo justo en el cuello, haciéndolo caer inconciente.

-¡Nagato!-gritó Konan corriendo hacia él.-¿Estas bien?-sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la nariz para detener el sangrado.-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Sabes que la salud de Nagato es delicada!-gritó furiosa hacia el otro.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ven conmigo y te haré sentir mejor.-contestó el otro acercándose a ella.

-¡No te le acerques!-se escuchó.

El grito había provenido de entre la multitud, más para ser exactos de cierto joven rubio ojiazul. Todos se abrieron paso y lo dejaron pasar para acercarse a Konan y Nagato.

-Eres el chico de ayer...-dijo konan con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo a... donde sea que ustedes se curan?-preguntó el rubio agachándose a la altura de ellos.-Creo que la pelea se acabó, así que ya lárgate.-le dijo a Kidomaru.

-¡Oye, metido! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡No interfieras en la pelea!-kidomaru se acercó ellos pero una figura lo estorbaba.

-Te aconsejo que te vallas.-un tipo bastante alto, pelo negro y largo, atado con una coleta, ojos negros y expresión fría apareció frente a Kidomaru.

-¡I-Itachi...!-exclamó Kidomaru.-¡Tienes suerte esta vez, Nagato! ¡La próxima no será así!-y dicho esto, salió corriendo.

-Gracias, Itachi-kun.-dijo Konan, aliviada de que hubiera aparecido a tiempo.

La multitud estaba empezando a disiparse, cada uno por su lado, dejando nada más a Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Nagato, Konan e Itachi en el centro. Naruto observó al recién llegado, era casi igual a Sasuke con excepción de algunos detalles. No pudo evitar ruborizarse por ello.

-¿Tú eres el chico que nos contó Konan?-preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba para ver a su compañero.

-S-Si, soy Naruto.-contestó.

-Mi nombre es Itachi. Gracias por interferir en la pelea hasta que yo llegara, de no ser así Konan y Nagato la hubieran acabado bastante mal.-volvió a decir.

-De nada.-su voz sonaba temblorosa, algo nerviosa. Sasuke lo notó y no pudo evitar ponerse celoso... pero... ¿por qué se sentía así?

-Itachi, es mejor que avises a Tsunade y Jiraya que vengan hacia aquí y curen a Nagato.-dijo Sasuke, tratando de evadir ese pensamiento.

-¿Tienen enfermería?-preguntó el rubio.-Pensé que aquí no había de eso...

-Si alguien se lastima o algo, sólo tiene que ir al patio y llamar por encima del muro a Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama. Se las arreglan para venir aquí sin ser descubiertos. Ellos nos han ayudado muchas veces.-contestó Kakashi.

-Vaya, es genial.

-Ven, Konan. Vamos a llevarlo.-contestó Itachi mientras rodeaba su cuello con el brazo de su amigo y se lo llevaba.-Nos vemos luego Kakashi-san, Sai-kun, Naruto-kun, hermanito.-y se fue con los otros dos.

-¿Eh? ¿Itachi-san es tu hermano?-preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

-Si, mi hermano mayor. Es detestable.-contestó fríamente.-Voy a tomar un baño, ¿quieren venir?-preguntó.

-Si, a mi me hace falta un baño... y a Naruto también.-dijo Sai.

-Yo no iré todavía, tengo asuntos que atender antes.-dijo volteándose a ver a un joven de pelo castaño y una extraña cicatriz en el rostro.-¡Iruka, aquí estoy!-salió corriendo, sin siquiera despedirse.

Los otros tres caminaron hasta su celda para buscar algo de ropa y Sai le dio a Naruto algo de la suya para ponerse. Llegaron al baño, que estaba a un par de celdas de ellos, y se metieron a las duchas.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno es darse una ducha por las mañanas!-dijo Sai bajo la ducha y lavándose el cabello.

Justo en ese momento entraron otras cuatro personas: uno era gordito, castaño, con raros círculos en su rostro; un chico delgado y pelinegro, caminando con mucha pereza; uno con pequeños colmillitos y mascas en su cara; y otro con gafas y muy callado.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó el de los colmillitos.

-Hola Kiba.-contestó Sai.

-¿Ese es el nuevo?-preguntó el gordito.

-Hola, soy Naruto.-Naruto extendió su mano algo mojada para estrecharla con el gordito.

-Mi nombre es Chouji, mucho gusto Naruto.

-Yo soy Kiba, es un placer. Y éstos de aquí son Shino y Shikamaru.-dijo señalando a los otros dos.-No te molestes mucho en hablarle a Shino, es muy callado... Pero Shikamaru es muy holgazán.-acotó.

-Y tu eres insoportable.-contestó Shino acomodándose sus gafas.-Soy Shino, un gusto conocerte Naruto.-dijo estrechando la mano del rubio.

-Si, yo también, un gusto.-dijo Shikamaru por detrás de Shino.

Los cuatro hicieron sus necesidades y se fueron del lugar, no sin antes escuchar un 'voy a asesinarte' por parte de Kiba a Shino.

-Oigan, chicos...-llamó Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sasuke, también lavándose el cabello.

-¿Hay alguien que los espera allí afuera que los esté esperando?-preguntó tímidamente.

-...-Sai y Sasuke guardaron silencio y pararon sus acciones para mirar al rubio.

-"Sabia que no era buena idea preguntar..."-pensó.-Perdonen la pregunta, olvídenla.

-Pues... No creo que nadie me espere, ya sabes... maté a mis tres hermanos, mi madre desapareció cuando era chico y mi padre falleció... Definitivamente, nadie me espera.-contestó Sai.

-A mi tampoco hay alguien que me espere.-dijo el otro pelinegro.-Y no esperaría que alguien lo hiciera... ¿Y a ti?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Bueno, pues... Están mis tíos, Suigetsu y Karin, pero... soy algo así como una carga para ellos, no creo que me extrañen.

----------------**Flashback**-----------------

_Un niño pequeño, que apenas pasaba los 6 años estaba jugando en el patio de la casa cuando una mujer pelirroja lo llamó._

_-¡Oye, mocoso! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente y limpia tu habitación!-le gritó._

_-¡Ya voy!-contestó. De mala gana, se levantó y entró a la casa._

_-Oye, niño...-llamó un hombre peliblanco.-No te olvides luego de ponerte esa ropa sucia e ir a la calle a mendigar. Te llevaré a un lugar apartado, los vecinos podrían ponerse molestos.-le dijo._

_Naruto lo miró de reojo y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Realmente extrañaba a sus padres, quería tenerlos cerca._

_-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que ese niño es una carga insoportable.-escuchó que decía Karin._

_-Bueno, eso te ganas por culpa de que a tu hermana le gustara ese fracasado de Minato.-contestó._

_Naruto pensó en responder, pero si lo hacia seguramente lo golpearían... otra vez._

----------------**Fin** **del** **Flashback**-----------------

-Creo que están mejor sin mí, después de todo yo era una carga para ellos...-dijo Naruto tristemente.

-Oye, Naruto... ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí? Aún no me lo has dicho.-preguntó Sai tratando de evadir el tema.

-Bueno, pues... Como ya dije, fue por algo que no hice. No... No me siento bien hablando de eso, lo siento Sai.-contestó el rubio.

-Lamento haber preguntado.-se disculpó el otro.

De pronto se cortó la luz, dejando a los chicos a oscuras. Cerraron las canillas de las duchas y, tomando una toalla para taparse, salieron de las duchas.

-Cielo, esta mierda de luz siempre se corta.-renegó Sasuke.

-Vamos Naruto, sal de la ducha.-dijo Sai.

-Yo creo que es mejor que esperemos a que vuelva la luz, podrían resbalarse.-habló Naruto dentro de la ducha.

-Escucha, sal de allí inmediatamente.-Sasuke tanteó hasta la puerta de la ducha donde estaba Naruto y la abrió.

-¡Es-Espera! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Suéltame!-gritaba Naruto.

Sasuke lo hizo salir de la ducha de un tirón, haciendo que éste se resbalara y cayeran los dos al suelo. En ese instante las luces volvieron, dejando ver la pequeña imagen de Sasuke, en el suelo con una toalla en la cintura y las piernas abiertas, y a Naruto completamente desnudo entre las piernas del mayor. Se quedaron viendo unos minutos, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de los dos. Los ojos negros de Sasuke lo hipnotizaron e impidieron que se levantara. Sasuke, por su lado, esos ojos color azul del rubio lo hicieron sentir algo así como un calor en el pecho, sintió a su corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo usual. Sai los contempló un segundo, viendo las reacciones de cada uno.

-Ejem...-interrumpió.-Por mi no hay problema, pero si alguien los ve así pensaría muy mal.-dijo tendiéndole una toalla a Naruto.

-¿Eh? Eh...-Naruto tomó la toalla que Sai le daba y observó la situación en la que estaba con Sasuke. Le llevó 1.5 segundos levantarse y atarse la toalla a la cintura.-¡Yo-! ¡Yo no-! ¡¡L-l-lo siento mucho!!-decía muy nervioso.

-Hmp... Esta bien.-Sasuke sólo se levantó y tomó otra toalla para secarse.

-"Normalmente Sasuke hubiera asesinado a cualquiera que hubiera hecho eso... Me pregunto si..."-pensó Sai, viendo la actitud del pelinegro.

-Vamos a cambiarnos y a jugar un partido de basketball.-dijo Sasuke queriendo evadir el tema.

-No soy bueno jugando al basketball...-confesó el rubio.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke puede enseñarte.-Sai no lo sabía en ese momento, pero le pareció buena idea hacerlo.-Ahora, vamos a secarnos y a ponernos ropa cómoda.

Y dicho esto, los tres salieron del baño.

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic xD! Espero que les haya gustado! Y con respecto al crimen que cometió Naru-kun, puede que lo mantenga en ****secreto o se revele más adelante... Y en cuanto a Sasu-kun, se revelará en el próximo capitulo xD! Como siempre, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo =)!**

**Matta ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Hola ^^! Antes que nada, quería presentarles a mi amiga quien, gracias a una caja de chocolates, aparecerá presentando el fic conmigo ^^! Un fuerte aplauso para Sheza-chan!**

**Sheza: Hola a todos! Es un placer conocerlos!**

**Kyuubi: Algún comentario para dar?**

**Sheza: Nop, primero quiero leer este capitulo... Así de paso corrijo tus HORRORES de ortografía.**

**Kyuubi: Ay, ella, la de ortografía perfecta ¬¬**

**Sheza: cof... No tenias un fic que presentar?**

**Kyuubi: Ah!! Si, gomen ne ^^U! Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí el tercer capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten ^^!**

El patio de la 'Zona roja' era bastante grande, amplio, el pasto se conservaba bastante bien a pesar de ser una zona de peligro, las canchas estaban ordenadas y en buenas condiciones. Salvo alguna que otra pelea todo estaba tranquilo, haciendo que Naruto se preguntara '¿De verdad estos tipos están bajo cadena perpetua?'

-Ven Naruto. Vamos a presentarte a los equipos.-invitó Sai.

-¡Hola Sai-kun! ¡Hola Sasuke-kun!-saludó un chico de cejas pronunciadas y corte en forma de tazón.

-Hola, Lee-kun. Este de aquí es Naruto, es el nuevo.

-Hola, es un gusto.-dijo Naruto.

-¡Woooow! ¡Eres joven! ¡¡Seguro rebosas del poder de la juventud!!-exclamó Lee con fuego en sus ojos.

-Calmate cejotas. Él quiere aprender a jugar basketball, nada más.-cortó el Uchiha.

-Entonces hay que llamar al equipo. ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Vengan!-llamó a un grupo de jóvenes que se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa Lee?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Éste chico quiere aprender a jugar al basketball. Su nombre es Naruto.

-Naruto... ¡Oh, te recuerdo! ¡Konan nos habló de ti ayer! Eres el nuevo, ¿no?

-Si.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Deidara, un placer.-dijo el rubio de cabello largo y con un mechón que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! ¡Hay que enseñarle a jugar!-dijo un pelinegro con máscara tomándolo del brazo.

-Lo tocas de nuevo, y te asesino.-amenazó un pelirrojo detrás del de la máscara.

-¡No, Sasori-sempai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-se defendió el otro.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, cambia de guión por una vez.-contestó el rubio de cabello largo.

-¿Le enseñaran a jugar o no?-Sasuke ya estaba hastiado de ver a los amigos de su hermano pelear como niño chiquitos.

-Lo haríamos, pero tenemos que ganarle al equipo de Orochimaru. Nos retaron ayer.-contestó Sasori.-Enséñale tu, Sasuke.

-...-Sasuke miró a Sai, quien había desaparecido en medio de la confusión y se había alejado para ir a buscar sus artículos de pintura.-"Creo que tendré que enseñarle yo..."-pensó mirando al menor.-Esta bieeen... Ven conmigo.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta una de las canchas de Basketball. Una estaba siendo usada para el partido entre el equipo de Sasori y el de Orochimaru, otra como ring de lucha entre los reos y quedaba una sola libre.

-Bien. ¿Alguna vez viste un partido de basketball?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Solo unas pocas veces, pero se más o menos las reglas.-contestó.

-Bien, hará esto más fácil. Vamos a probar los lanzamientos.-Sasuke se paró junto a Naruto.-¿Eres diestro o zurdo?

-Diestro.

-Bien. Tomas la pelota, la apoyas en tu mano izquierda, flexionas las rodillas y pones tu mano derecha por detrás de la pelota. Cuando la lances, date un poco de impulso con las piernas y usas tu mano derecha para empujar la pelota, mientras que con la izquierda la levantas un poco.-explicó. Mientras explicaba y hacia las posiciones indicadas, Naruto no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de Sasuke. Por algún motivo eso lo atraía, se sentía bien mientras estaba a su lado.-¿Entendiste?-preguntó Sasuke, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si, entendí.-contestó.

-Toma, inténtalo.-dijo dándole el balón.

-Si.

Naruto se puso en posición, tuvo suerte de recordar en algo lo dicho por Sasuke o sino estaría en problemas. Cuando se impulsó con las rodillas y lanzó la pelota, resbaló cayendo hacia atrás, pero fue atrapado por Sasuke.

-Rayos, falle...-dijo al ver que la pelota no había entrado.

-Eso fue muy malo, pero apenas estas aprendiendo así que no esta del todo mal.

Naruto miró en la pose en que estaban: Sasuke lo tenia agarrado por el pecho y la cintura, casi sin ninguna separación entre los dos. El rubio volteó la cabeza para ver a Sasuke, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Yo... eh... voy por la pelota.-dijo el ojiazul, rojo como un tomate alejándose de Sasuke.

-Si. "Eso estuvo cerca..."-pensó el pelinegro.

-Aquí esta.-dijo llegando frente al pelinegro.

-¡¡Cuidado con el balón!!-gritó alguien.

-¿Eh...?-pero ninguno de los dos reaccionó.

El balón de football utilizado por Kiba y compañía golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Sasuke, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Naruto... pero había algo más... Y era que los labios de ambos se habían unido en un beso accidental. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal hecho, pero se impresionaron al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de moverse de sus puestos. Seguían con sus labios juntos, clavando la vista el uno en el otro. El Uchiha finalmente reaccionó y se levantó, relamiéndose disimuladamente los labios. Naruto se levantó rápidamente, más rojo de lo que uno podría imaginarse y volteó nerviosamente a todos lados.

-Yo... eh... Yo no... Yo lo... digo... yo...-no lograba articular frase alguna por su vergüenza.-¡¡Lo lamento!!-gritó y salió corriendo hacia el edificio.

-¿Y eso qué fue?-preguntó un joven.

-No lo se Kankuro, seguramente fue un golpe de suerte.-contestó el otro a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres Gaara?

-¿No lo entiendes?-Gaara no podía creer que su hermano no entendiera.

-Hum... Lo que entiendo es que a Sasuke... le gustó...-dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa.

-Lo vi relamiéndose los labios.-aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo...

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la celda, donde se recostó contra la pared y se agarró el pecho. Su respiración era muy agitada, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su expresión era una combinación entre miedo y vergüenza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué no se resistió al beso de Sasuke? O... ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo había asesinado en ese instante? Pero más importante: ¿¡Por qué demonios se le cruzó por la cabeza que ese beso le gustó!? No podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando.

-"Esto no es posible... ¿Por qué me gustó?"-pensó dejándose caer al suelo.-Esto está mal, Sasuke me asesinará... Mierda... ¿Qué haré?

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó una voz.

-¿Uh?-Naruto levantó la vista y vió antes si a un chico alto, vestido de una forma muy trivial: Mitad de su ropa era negra y la otra mitad era blanca... Incluido su cabello, que estaba dividido exactamente por la mitad. Bajo su brazo derecho traía ago así como una bolsa de semillas.-¿Quién eres?

-¿Tú eres Naruto?-preguntó el otro.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy Zetsu, soy amigo de Konan. Ella nos contó de un chico nuevo rubio, ojos azules y algo así como bigotes en el rostro. Y aquí, el único que encaja con eso eres tu.-contestó.

-¿Konan? ¡Ah, cierto!-dijo levantándose de repente.-¿Sabes si ella y su novio están bien?-preguntó.

-Ella está muy bien, Nagato también lo esta.-se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero Zetsu decidió romperlo.-Oye... ¿Me ayudas a plantar estas flores en el patio?-preguntó.

-Hum... Si, claro.

Los dos volvieron al patio y Naruto se fijó en que Sasuke no lo viera por ningún lado. Llegaron hasta un lugar donde habían otras dos personas más, también plantando semillas.

-Volví... y traje un nuevo ayudante. Él es Naruto.-dijo presentando al rubio.

-Mi nombre es Kisame.

-Y yo soy Yahiko. Gracias por ayudarnos.

-No, no es nada.

-Bien, toma una pala de mano y empieza a hacer pequeños hoyos. No muy profundos, sólo un poco.-explicó Zetsu.

-Si.-otra vez hubo silencio.-Oye... Zetsu...-llamó el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué los criminales aquí son tan diferentes a los que pensaba?-preguntó agachado y haciendo hoyos.

-No entiendo.

-Veras... Siempre que veía una película o algo, los criminales eran tiranos sin piedad, y cuando llegué aqui me pareció que iba a ser un infierno... Pero es todo muy diferente a lo que pensaba. Salvo algunas peleas, todo aquí parece muy tranquilo.-Naruto miró fijamente a Zetsu, quien seguía concentrado en su trabajo. Kisame lo miró unos minutos, pero luego siguió trabajando. Yahiko, por su lado, se limitó a seguir con su labor sin prestarle mucha atención a la charla.

-Veras, Naruto-kun... Las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan. Hay cosas que pueden parecer feas, pero son hermosas por dentro... A su vez, hay cosas hermosas que pueden lastimar a la gente. Toma como ejemplo una rosa: ellas son hermosas y de una fragancia exquisita, pero si la agarras sin cuidado puede que haya una abeja en ella o te pinchas con sus espinas. Aquí pasa lo mismo. Nos pintan de tiranos, mal nacidos, etc... Pero muchos de nosotros llegamos aquí y cambiamos. Por ejemplo Kisame.-dijo levantando la mirada para verlo.-Antes no toleraba que nadie se le acerque, pero ahora planta florcitas como una buena niña.

-¡Cierra la boca, chico planta!-contestó el peliazul enojado.

-O Konan. Ella detestaba a los hombres, pero conoció a Nagato y cambió su forma de ser. Lo puedes comprobar por cómo te trató el otro día.-hubo una pausa.-También el que cambió mucho fue Neji-kun. ¿Lo conoces?-el rubio negó.-Es aquel que va por allá, de cabellera larga y de ojos color blanco.-señaló hacia el lado sur del patio, donde había un grupo de chicos y entre ellos estaba Neji.-Ni bien llegó, tuvo su primera pelea con Sasuke. Obviamente Sasuke ganó por ser más experimentado... Pero había que llevarlo casi todos los días a la enfermería. Un día habló con Yahiko, Kakashi y Tsunade-sama y se calmó por completo. Ahora en un caballerito ingles.-se burló.

-Entiendo.-contestó el rubio.-Creo que tenía un concepto muy malo de ustedes.

-No te hagas problema, ya es costumbre. Eso si, jamás vayas a la zona Este del edificio. Nosotros cuidamos que nadie entre y salga de allí. En ese lugar están los criminales que no cambiaron en lo más mínimo su forma de ser.

-¿Pero allí no debería estar Sasuke también?-soltó sin pensar.

-Con Sasuke es distinto.-saltó Kisame.-Es el hermano menor de Itachi y quiere cuidar que nada le pase. Sabe que si va para allá moriría en los primeros minutos.

-¿Qué hizo Sasuke para llegar aquí?

-Eso es algo que él mismo debe responder. No voy a ocultártelo, todos aquí lo sabemos... Pero debes preguntarle tú mismo.-esta vez fue Yahiko quien habló, pero seguía dándole la espalda a los demás.-Pero te advierto... que puede que te arrepientas de haberlo preguntado.-finalizó.

-¡Miren, ya esta atardeciendo! Será mejor que guardemos todo y vayamos adentro.-sugirió Kisame.

-Tienes razón. Gracias por ayudarnos, Naruto-kun. Nos vemos mañana.-dijo Zetsu

-Nos vemos. Hasta luego.-contestó el rubio saludando.

Naruto entró de nuevo al edificio y se paseó un rato por el comedor. Por suerte, alli estaban Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru y Shino así que pudo entablar una charla con ellos.

Pasó un mes y Naruto ya se iba acostumbrando a la rutina de una cárcel. Si bien algunas reglas que no le habían quedado claras, estaba aprendiendo a no ser el justiciero del lugar. Algo que había cambiado mucho mientras estaba allí era el hecho de que casi no podía ver a Sasuke. Si bien podían mantener una charla, el rubio no podía sostenerle la mirada ni mirarlo de frente. Algo lo hacia ceder y lo obligaba a comportarse así, lo cual tampoco favoreció mucho a sus intentos por saber algo más del Uchiha.

Pensó un poco la situación y se encontró con dos opciones: Tratar de preguntarle a Sasuke o preguntarle a Itachi, su hermano mayor. Obviamente, optó por la segunda.

-Hum... ¿Itachi-san?-llamó el rubio desde la puerta de la celda del pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas ocupado? Quisiera hablar contigo.

-No lo estoy, ahora voy.-dijo levantándose de la cama.-Pasa, siéntete libre de pasar a mi celda. Ahora, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Es sobre Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? ¿Te está molestando?-preguntó.

-No, no es eso... Yo... quería saber por qué está aquí dentro.-dijo sin rodeos y mirando a los ojos al Uchiha mayor.

-...-Itachi se tensó un poco pero logró disimularlo. Vió esos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, preocupación y algo más que Itachi no logró deducir qué era. Respiró hondo y bajó la vista.-Hizo algo terrible, muy terrible.

-Pero yo quiero saber lo que hizo.-insistió.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-¡Si, muy seguro! No me arrepentiré de haberlo sabido.-aseguró firmemente.

-Bien... Hace 15 años...-empezó.-... cuando Sasuke tenía 10, mis padres lo golpeaban. Jamás supe bien por qué lo hacían, pero ellos decían que era porque Sasuke no era tan prodigio como yo. Decían que él debía esforzarse más, pero le era imposible. Varias veces recuerdo que yo curé sus heridas y lo protegí. Cuando cumplió los 11 toda la pesadilla empezó. Un tipo convenció a mi hermanito de probar las drogas, la marihuana para ser exacto, y como mi hermano necesitaba dinero empezó a robarles dinero a mis padres. Poco después de cumplir los 13, ya no le alcanzaba con robar de mis padres y siguió robando a otros inocentes.

-Que horrible...-dijo Naruto.

-Y aún no llega la peor parte. Mientras más robaba, más iban creciendo sus ambiciones de dinero hasta que logró robar una pistola calibre 45 y un cuchillo tramontina (N/A: Creo que se escribe así xD), y llegó el momento en que la sangre de matar y la marihuana nada más le hacían sentir bien. Obviamente, aunque yo lo sabia, mis padres jamás se enteraron. Nunca vieron la ropa de Sasuke con sangre porque yo se la lavaba a mano. No quería que mi hermano sufriera más golpes por parte de mis padres. Traté de decirle que lo dejara, pero fue inútil.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?

-A los 16 Sasuke perdió totalmente la cordura y dejó de ser lo que era. Él comenzó...-Itachi se detuvo.-Se convirtió en un violador serial.-soltó.

-¿Qué?-Naruto se petrificó.

-Ese mismo año, cuando yo no estaba, Sasuke durmió a nuestros padres en casa, compró dos bidones de gasolina, los esparció por la casa y la prendió fuego... con nuestros padres dentro. Yo llegué de la escuela en el instante en que la casa estaba ardiendo en llamas, aún recuerdo los gritos de mi padre y de mi madre por el dolor de las llamas. Recuerdo nada más que me quedé esos últimos 4 años con Sasuke, hasta que lo atraparon. Pudieron haberme dejado en libertad si tan solo hubiera declarado en contra de Sasuke, pero sabía que él no podría seguir sólo... y me quedé con él aquí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, protegerlo.-finalizó Itachi dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos negros.

-No puedo creerlo.-Naruto estaba temblando.-¿Enserio él...¿ Dios.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías de escucharlo.-dijo la voz de Yahiko desde la puerta de la celda.-Ahora, déjanos solos. Debo hablar con Itachi.

Naruto obedeció y salió corriendo del lugar. Llegó hasta su celda, estaba vacía. Recordó la fecha, era miércoles y cada miércoles Sai se iba de su celda y Kakashi iba a la celda de Iruka para 'divertirse'. Esa noche la iba a pasar sólo con Sasuke, algo que no le agradaba mucho.

-¿Qué te pasa dobe?-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Ugh...-esa voz, esa fría voz... Jamás se sintió tan asustado de escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Volteó ligeramente para verlo justo en la puerta.-S-Sasuke...-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-volvió a preguntar mientras avanzaba.

-No, en lo absoluto.-contestó el rubio retrocediendo.

-¿Entonces por qué parece que me tuvieras miedo?-siguió avanzando hasta hacer que Naruto quedara contra la pared.

-Aléjate...-ordenó.

-¿Te hice algo para qu te pusieras así?-Sasuke se detuvo quedando a pocos centímetros del ojiazul.

-Que te alejes...-volvió a decir.

-¿Qué te pasó para que tuvieras miedo de que me acerque?

-¡Aléjate de mi!-gritó.

-No me iré hasta que contestes.-el Uchiha tomó a Naruto por el mentón, éste se ruborizó.

-Suéltame.

-Te hice una pregunta, y más vale que la contestes si no quieres pasarla mal.

Naruto sólo se limitó a verlo a los ojos. Después del relato de Itachi, Naruto tenia miedo de lo que Sasuke pudiera hacer.

Continuará...

**Sheza: Nooooo!! Maldita perra por qué cortas el capitulo aquí!?**

**Kyuubi: Porque: 1, mi intención es dejarlos con la duda hasta el próximo capi y 2, se me dio la gana dejarte a TI con la mayor duda!**

**Sheza: No es justoooooo! Quiero saber qué pasa!!!**

**Kyuubi: Lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo. Y deja de gritar, me lastimas los tímpanos!**

**Sheza: Por qué a mi Sasu-kun le tocó un pasado como ese? T-T!**

**Kyuubi: Había que darle más interés al personaje... además no es tuyo, es de Naru-kun.**

**Sheza: Tienes razón... Pobre Sasu-kun, me pone triste su historia T-T Encima ahora Naru-kun le tiene miedito...**

**Kyuubi: Calmate, todavía falta para el final de este fic! **

**Sheza: Más te vale darle un final feliz, sino te las veras conmigo ¬¬***

**Kyuubi: Entonces creo que tu tortuguita 'viky' morirá ¬¬***

**Sheza: Nooo! Viky no!!**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, ya... Nos despedimos hasta el próximo capitulo, que tardará un poquito más en ser subido porque la secundaria me está presionando con un proyecto para dentro de poco =S! Prometo actualizar en cuanto me quede algo de tiempo libre! Hasta entonces, nos despedimos.**

**Sheza: Dejen reviews onegai!**

**Kyuubi y Sheza: Matta ne!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Volví con el capitulo 4!!**

**Sheza: Ya era hora! ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: Logré hacerme un espacio en mis estudios y poder aprovechar a escribir algunas cosas más del fic =D! Por suerte pude subir este capi ^^!**

**Sheza: Ya, quiero saber qué pasó con Naru-kun y Sasu-kun .!**

**Kyuubi: Ay, Dios! Esta bien, pesada!! Vamos con el fic!**

Konan caminaba de un lado al otro, no podía creer lo que había visto. Preguntó a Tsunade si había algún margen de error, pero no. no había posibilidad de que fallara, no sabia qué hacer. Decidió hacer lo más conveniente y fue a hablar con la única persona a quien tenía más confianza en todo ese lugar: Naruto.

Hablando del rubio, él estaba en su celda pero... había algo más. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había quedado inconciente. Un fuerte y punzante dolor recorría toda su espalda, haciéndole imposible moverse. Abrió un poco los ojos, trató de ver al que estaba sobre él.

-¿Sa...Sasuke...?-preguntó en un hilo de voz. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos.

----------------**Flashback**-----------------

_Naruto intentó separarse de Sasuke, pero éste no lo dejó._

_-¡Ya, aléjate!-gritó el menor._

_-No lo haré hasta que me cuentes lo que pasó._

_-¡Ya déjame, asesino!-insultó._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Itachi me contó todo! ¡Se que eres un maldito violador!-volvió a gritar.-¡¡Ahora déjame!!-ordenó._

_-¡Quédate quieto!_

_-¡Que me sueltes!-Naruto golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Sasuke, haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_Naruto lo vió e intentó correr fuera de su alcance, pero Sasuke lo detuvo por el pie y lo hizo caer también. El pelinegro lo tiró del pie para acercarlo más a él. Pronto quedó sobre el rubio, quien respiraba de forma agitada._

_-Maldito seas..._

_Sasuke levantó el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto. Éste último, cerró sus ojos y calló inconciente al momento que sentía cómo le sacaban la chamarra._

----------------**Fin** **del** **Flashback**-----------------

-¡Ugh!-una fuerte embestida por parte de Sasuke lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Te dolió? Pues te lo tienes merecido.-Sasuke le dio una fuerte embestida.

-¡¡Ahhhhh!!-el rubio se arqueó del dolor producido.-¡Basta, por favor!-rogó con ojos llorosos.

-No sueñes, te lo mereces.-Sasuke seguía con lo suyo.

-No... ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!-otro grito de dolor acompañado de lágrimas. Eso realmente dolía... y mucho. Naruto no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel.

Finalmente la tortura acabó y Sasuke liberó su orgasmo dentro del cuerpo del rubio. Se tomó la molestia de tirarle una sabana y, poniéndose los pantalones, salió de la celda dejando al rubio solo.

Naruto quedó sólo con su dolor. Se sentía como un juguete, un juguete sucio, usado y luego tirado a la basura por ya no ser útil. Se acurrucó en posición fetal y se largó a llorar en silencio. El dolor que sentía era horrible, quería moverse pero el dolor se lo impedía, quería gritar pero el llanto no se lo permitía. Maldecía una y otra vez a su confusa mente, una parte de ella le decía que debía odiar a Sasuke, pero la otra parte decía absolutamente lo contrario. Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de que alguien, quien fuera que sea mientras él lo conociera, que entrara a la celda y lo ayudara.

Pronto se escucharon pasos acercarse, los pasos parecían ser de unas dos personas: Gaara y Lee.

-¡Naruto-kun venimos a mostrarte el poder de la-!-Lee no pudo continuar al ver el estado en que estaba el chico.-¡¡Naruto-kun!!-gritó corriendo hacia él.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que pasó!?-se exaltó Gaara acercándose al rubio, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de éste.

-Él... él fue...-murmuró en medio del llanto.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun.-trató de calmar Lee.-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Ve al patio a llamar a Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama! ¡yo trataré de llevarlo a otro lugar más cómodo!-dijo Lee.

-Llévalo a la habitación de Konan, allí estará seguro.-contestó el pelirrojo antes de salir de la celda a toda velocidad.-"¿Quién habrá hecho esto? No puedo creerlo..."-pensó. En ese instante, como un rayo, vino a su mente el leve recuerdo de cuando se cruzaron con Sasuke hacia un par de minutos antes... y según recordaba estaba muy molesto.-"Ese a quien se refería Naruto debió ser Sasuke... ¡Ya verá cuando lo agarremos los chicos y yo!"-volvió a pensar con furia.

Mientras, Lee trataba de llevar a Naruto a un lugar seguro. Lo cargó en brazos y salió de la habitación a paso ligero, evitando correr para no lastimar más al rubio. En medio del camino, se encontró con Deidara y con Sasori, quienes lo acompañaron hasta la celda de Konan. Ella se los encontró justo cuando iban a entrar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó. Al instante dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba en brazos de Lee.-¿¡Naruto!?-exclamó.-¡De prisa, métanlo a la celda!

La celda de Konan era una de las que se encontraba en mejor estado. Había dos camas juntas en las que, por lógica, dormían Nagato y ella. También había otra, donde ubicaron a Naruto. Lee se aseguró de ubicarlo boca-abajo, cosa que asustó a Konan.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó con ira.

-No sabemos. Lee y Gaara ya lo encontraron así en su celda.-contestó Sasori con expresión seria.

-Mataré al que lo hizo.-gruñó.

-No si no lo hacemos nosotros primero.-corrigió Lee.

-Allí vienen Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama con Gaara.-dijo Deidara asomado por la puerta de la celda.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó la rubia de cabello largo y grandes senos.

-Gaara nos dijo que era algo muy importante.-agregó un hombre de cabello largo y blanco.-observó dentro de la celda y vió al joven boca-abajo y desnudo en la cama. Entendió a la perfección la situación.-Ya veo. Deben dejarnos a solas con el chico, debemos curarlo.

-Yo me quedaré.-contestó Konan.

-No puedes, no esta permitido.-se quejó la vieja Tsunade.

-Por favor, entienda. Algo muy feo le pasó a Naruto, y si siente algo extraño se pondrá muy nervioso. Es mejor que alguien esté con él aquí.-explicó la peliazulada.

-...-Tsunade la contempló un rato, luego miró a Jiraya y los dos asintieron.-esta bien, sólo tú puedes quedarte.-finalizó.

Konan se sentó junto a la cama de Naruto y tomó su mano con fuerza. 'No te preocupes, todo estará bien.', eran las palabras que ella le decía una y otra vez al rubio, tratando de sonreír para que se relajara y no tuviera miedo.

-Bueno, ya terminamos.-anunció Tsunade a Konan.-Por suerte la herida no era tan grande como pensaba, esta noche podrá dormir en su celda tranquilo. Seguro que mañana ya está bien.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama.-dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego, cuídate.-saludó Jiraya. Y se fueron.

-...-Konan se quedó en silencio viendo a Naruto. Estaba dormido, con unos pequeños surcos en sus mejillas provocados por las lágrimas de sus ojos. Acarició levemente su cabello, le daba ira lo que le habían hecho. El ojiazul abrió lentamente los ojos, ella le sonrió.-Hola Naruto.-saludó.

-Konan...-susurró apenas.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Vinieron a curarte la herida que...-frenó sus palabras ahí, no quería decirlo.-Naruto... te lastimaron muy feo.

-Si, lo se...-unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Yo se como te sientes...-soltó la chica, Naruto se sorprendió.-Yo... mi padre lo hacia. Era un hombre normal, con una esposa y dos hijos... entre ellos yo. Nunca entendí por qué lo hacia, pero la cuestión era que no le importaba que yo tuviera siete años. Por eso odio tanto a los hombres, él me lastimó de una manera horrible e imperdonable. El único al que quería era a mi hermano gemelo, Shun. Tú me recuerdas a él, por eso me enfurece tanto lo que te pasó.-explicó con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo es que tú y Nagato...?-intentó preguntar el otro.

-Bueno, pues... cuando lo conocí no me caía muy bien, hasta llegué a golpearlo, jajaja... pero algo me empezó a gustar en él y así fue que me enamoré. Ahora estamos juntos.

-Que bueno que algo salió bien.-la sonrisa en Naruto aún seguía siendo muy apagada, así que Konan decidió hablar seriamente con el rubio.

-Quiero contarte algo, pero debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie.-la peliazul tomó la mano de Naruto con fuerza.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Dime que no le dirás a nadie.

-Está bien... no le diré a nadie.

-Bueno... vas a ser tío.-dijo de una vez.

-¿Qué...?-el de ojos zafiro creyó escuchar mal.-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Si.

-¿Entonces tú y Nagato...?

-Ajá.

-¡Santo cielo!-Naruto se levantó pero el dolor en la base de su espalda lo hizo volver a caer en la cama.

-¡Relájate! ¡Debes descansar!-retó la otra.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Voy a ser tío!-dijo con alegría. La sonrisa de Naruto volvió a aparecer, pero se desvaneció al instante.-Pero... eso significa que te llevarán a otra cárcel.

-Por eso quiero que lo mantengas en secreto. Si se difunde mucho, los guardias se enterarán y mandaran a que me lleven.-explicó.

-Entiendo, no diré nada.-hubo un silencio.-No puedo creer que vaya a ser tío... ¿Y desde hace cuánto?

-Sospecho que desde hace un mes, aproximadamente.-contestó.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Jajajaja!

-Bien, tio Naruto, es mejor que duermas ahora. Debes descansar. Hay que llevarte a tu celda.

-¡¡NO!!-gritó fuertemente, asustando a Konan.-Sasuke está ahí... ¡No! ¡No quiero verlo!-otra vez las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Konan comprendió que había sido Sasuke el que abusó de Naruto.

-Está bien, no debes preocuparte. Kakashi-san y Sai-kun estarán allí esta noche, no debes preocuparte.-tranquilizó la peliazulada.

En el patio de la prisión, en una de las esquinas más alejadas del lugar, estaba Sasuke. Él estaba pensando en lo que había hecho... y se sentía muy mal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Ya había hecho eso un millón de veces, no entendía la razón de su culpabilidad. Por alguna razón se sentía mal de haber lastimado a Naruto de esa forma, cosa que era muy extraña porque jamás había sentido eso con sus victimas. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, no podía quitarse de la mente la cara de sufrimiento del rubio.

-¿Por qué me siento así? ¡Mierda, se supone que debió gustarme!-pronto sus quejas se vieron calladas por ruidos de pasos acercándose. Era Sai. Sasuke se puso de pie, esperando a que el otro se le acercara. Junto a él venia Kakashi, con expresión algo molesta.-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó fríamente.

-...-Sai lo miró a los ojos. De pronto apretó el puño y golpeó a Sasuke de lleno en el rostro.-¡¡Maldito imbécil!!-le gritó.

-¿Qué?-Sasuke aún no salía de su asombro. Así estaba muy molesto, algo que jamás se esperaba ver en él.

-¿¡Eres un imbécil o que mierda tienes en la cabeza!?-Sai tomó al otro por el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que gimiera un poco.-¿¡Se puede saber qué te impulsó a hacer lo que hiciste!?

-Sai, déjalo.-Kakashi tomó por los hombros a Sai y lo apartó un poco.-Eres una vergüenza, Sasuke. No se por qué pensé que habías cambiado.

Kakashi y Sai se fueron, dejando a Sasuke sólo otra vez. Éste se pasó la mano por su mejilla derecha, ese golpe había sido duro. Se volvió a poner de pie y caminó hasta el edificio.

En su interior, todos murmuraban cosas de Sasuke, algunos reos se apartaban de su camino. En el trayecto se encontró con Deidara, quien lo paró para hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke? Creíamos que ya no ibas a hacer esas cosas.-dijo algo decepcionado.

-Eso a ti no te importa, no es de tu incumbencia.-contestó enojado, tratando de seguir adelante.

-Espera, no tan rápido.-Deidara bloqueó el avance de Sasuke con su brazo. Por primera vez, después de cuatro años, se volvía a enfrentar a él.-No te dejaré hasta que me digas por qué lo hiciste.

-Deidara, te lo advierto. Qui-ta-te.-ordenó.-Si no lo haces, lo lamentarás.-advirtió.

-No te tengo miedo, Sasuke. Quiero que contestes a mi pregunta.

-¡Quítate!-gritó Sasuke empujando al rubio.

-¡Ese chico era inocente, no tenias derecho a hacerle eso!

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Quítate!-Sasuke se tiró encima de Deidara, quien calló al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¡¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!!-se escuchó un fuerte grito a espaldas de Sasuke. Una mano lo tomó por el cabello y lo arrojó lejos.-¿¡Qué le haces a Deidara!?-Sasori estaba furioso, nadie podía tocar a Deidara, NADIE.-¿Estas bien Deidara?

-Si, estoy bien.

Sasuke se levantó y pasó a caminata veloz junto a ellos. Llegó a su celda y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Konan, quien decidió no decirle nada. Naruto, por su lado, lo miró fijamente mientras él se acostaba en su cama sin decir palabra alguna.

-Ve tranquila, Konan. Nosotros cuidaremos a Naruto.-aseguró Kakashi con una sonrisa a través de su máscara.

-Buenas noches Sai-kun, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun...-miró a Sasuke e hizo una mueca de desprecio, para luego irse.

El resto de la noche, todos lo pasaron en silencio.

Un mes después, las cosas estaban ya un poco más tranquilas. Nagato se había enterado de que iba a ser padre y su reacción fue la siguiente: Sorpresa, negación, sorpresa otra vez, preocupación, alegría, alegría más llanto. Con Naruto y Sasuke ese era otro cuento, ya ni se hablaban y el ojiazul tenía miedo de quedarse con Sasuke a solas. El de ojos azabaches se pasaba casi todo el día en el patio de la cárcel, sin hablar con nadie ni moverse por nada del mundo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Si, completamente. Ustedes ya sacrificaron mucho por mí, voy a estar bien.-aseguró el rubio.

-No tenemos problema, si quieres Kakashi puede verse con Iruka otro día, y yo puedo dibujar otra noche.

-No. hoy es el cumpleaños de Iruka y Kakashi debe estar con él. Y hoy hay una noche muy buena para dibujar paisajes nubosos. Voy a estar bien, tranquilos.-contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Hum... ¿Tú qué dices, Sai?

-Está bien, vamos.-dijo Sai. Antes de salir, se volteó hacia Sasuke.-Si le haces algo, te asesino.-advirtió.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron viendo así por un rato, el uno al otro y sin decir palabra. Poco a poco los ojos del rubio se fueron cerrando y se dejó caer dormido en la cama, sentado y recostado contra la pared. El pelinegro lo contempló un rato, la verdad que era una imagen muy bonita. Procuró levantarse sin hacer ruido y se acercó con sigilo a la cama de Naruto. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca examinó su rostro: un rostro delicado, gentil, bello. Se le hacia imposible creer que lo hubiera lastimado así, no le gustaba la idea.

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los del rubio, hasta que entraron en un suave contacto. El rubio abrió levemente sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del otro. Estaba por gritar, pero Sasuke se lo evitó besándolo otra vez, esta vez con algo más de profundidad. El de ojos zafiro no tardó en dejarse llevar por esa bella sensación. Si bien estaba junto al tipo que lo había lastimado, no podía evitar sentir algo más por esa persona, algo muy profundo.

-¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí!-dijo una voz desconocida, que obligó a los otros dos a separarse.

-Oh, vaya... los fracasados musicales están aquí.-se burló Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-bramó Jirobo.

-Tranquilízate.-Kidomaru frenó el paso del gordo.-Esta tratando de enojarte, no le hagas caso.

-Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke.-un tipo de pelo violáceo de nombre Sakon se acercó levemente a Sasuke.

-Debo decir que no me da gusto verlos.-Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto, lo levantó y le indicó que se quedara detrás de él.-¿Y dónde están los otros dos... Kimimaro y Kabuto?-preguntó.

-Ellos están con el jefe.-contestó Kidomaru desde la puerta de la celda.-El jefe quiere ver a ese chico.-agregó señalando a Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿A mi?-Naruto se ocultó más detrás de Sasuke.-No lo creo.

-¡Vas a venir con nosotros quieras o no!-gruñó Jirobo.

-Naruto... ¿Me escuchas?-susurró Sasuke. Naruto asintió, sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

-Cuando yo te diga, tú corres tan rápido como puedas... ¿Si?

-Si, entendido.

-Bien...

Sasuke calculó unos segundos, tenían que escapar de ahí si no querían que los forzaran a hacerlo. Lo que ahora más le importaba era sacar a Naruto de alli, no importaba cómo pero debía sacarlo de ahí. Finalmente, tomó aire y gritó '¡¡AHORA!!', al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra los otros tres derribándolos. Naruto saltó y echó a correr como un rayo, seguido de Sasuke que escapó por poco.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tras ellos!-gimió Kidomaru.

Y así, inició la carrera.

**Kyuubi: Hola! Antes que nada, perdón por la demora!! Pero ya saben, la educación es lo primero, y no quiero acabar haciendo cualquier trabajo por no estudiar -.-U! De nuevo, gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron ^^! Y... ¿Hum? ¿Sheza? ¿Sheza?**

**Sheza: VIOLASTE A NARU-KUN!!!**

**Kyuubi: Y eso qué tiene de malo??**

**Sheza: Ay mi pobre Naru-kuuuun T-T!**

**Kyuubi: Argh... Bien, quédate tú ola con tu depresión. Ahora, como les decía, gracias por haber esperado éste capitulo ^^! Prometo actualizar más rápido... o al menos eso espero n_nU! Ahora si, nos leemos en otro capitulo! Dejen reviews! Matta ne!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Volví!! Y otro capitulo más se agrega a al fic =)! Debo decirles que me emocionan sus comentarios xD! Y si, se que a muchos no les gustó lo que le pasó a Naruto-niichan ^-^U...**

**Sheza: Yo creo que a casi nadie le gustó ¬¬... QUE MALA, VIOLAR A NARU-KUN!!!**

**Kyuubi: Perdona, pero no todo en la vida son flores, mariposas, arco iris, etc... HAY QUE MOSTRAR LO DURO DE LA REALIDAD!!**

**Sheza: Si... Bueno... Puede que tengas razón Ù.Ú... **

**Kyuubi: Ok, creo que no hay nada más que decir... Sólo un perdón por haberle hecho eso a Naruto-niichan xD! Ok, comencemos con el capi!**

Finalmente, tomó aire y gritó '¡¡AHORA!!', al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra los otros tres derribándolos. Naruto saltó y echó a correr como un rayo, seguido de Sasuke que escapó por poco.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tras ellos!-gimió Kidomaru.

Y así, inició la carrera.

**-----**

Naruto y Sasuke corrían con todo lo que les daba, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para saber si aún eran perseguidos por Kidomaru y los otros dos. Varios convictos se asomaban para saber lo que pasaba pero volvían a sus celdas ante la mirada de rabia de los perseguidores.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y lo guió por los pasillos, haciendo que éste se ruborizara un poco. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación confusa de antes: ¿Lo quería o lo odiaba? Ni siquiera Naruto se comprendía a sí mismo.

-¡Vuelvan aquí, tortolitos!-gritó Sakon.

-¡Cállate!-contestó Sasuke, algo ruborizado.

-"¿Tor-tortolitos...?"-pensó el rubio, pensando imágenes no muy sanas en su mente.

Si hubieran prestado atención a donde corrían, se hubieran dado cuenta de que pronto llegarían a un pasillo cerrado, un pasillo sin salida.

-Mierda.-maldijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Debemos volver...-dijo Naruto, pero ya era muy tarde. Los perseguidores ya habían bloqueado el pasillo para evitar que escaparan.

-No tienen escapatoria.-dijo Jirobo.

Los tres matones se llevaron a los otros dos a rastras al patio de la prisión. Allí, empujaron a Sasuke de boca al piso, mientras que Jirobo sostenía a Naruto por detrás. Kidomaru se quedó vigilando que Sasuke no se levantara y Sakon se fue para dentro del edificio. Al poco rato salió... pero no salió sólo: detrás de él venían otros tres. Dos de ellos eran peliblancos, pero uno llevaba gafas y pelo más corto que el otro. Justo en medio de esos dos venia un hombre muy pálido, como un cadáver, delgado y de pelo negro y largo. Sasuke parecía conocerlo, puesto que en cuanto lo vió soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Sasuke-kun...-dijo el pelinegro muy sonriente.

-Orochimaru... ¡Cuándo no!-contestó Sasuke.

-No le hables así a Orochimaru-sama.-interrumpió el de las gafas.

-No te metas, Kabuto.

-Ya basta, todos.-ordenó Orochimaru.-Dime, Sasuke-kun... ¿Ese de ahí es tu pequeño juguete?-dijo mirando a Naruto.

-¿Qué?-Naruto se estremeció.

-Kidomaru, levanta a Sasuke-kun del suelo.-dicho esto, el otro obedeció. Cuando Sasuke estuvo de pie, Orochimaru se acercó a Naruto.-Que bien eliges tus juguetes...

-Lo tocas y te la corto.-amenazó el Uchiha con furia en sus ojos.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No me dejarás jugar con él ni un ratito?-Orochimaru se acercó más a Naruto y, cando ya estaba a una distancia casi nula de él, pasó su lengua por la mejilla del rubio. (Kyuubi y Sheza: ¡Ewwwww! ¡Asco, asco, asco!).

-¡¡Aghhh!!-gritó Naruto asqueado.

-¡Maldito, déjalo!-Sasuke intentaba liberarse, pero era inútil.

-Cálmate, Sasuke-kun. Será solo un ratito.-dijo Orochimaru con malicia.

-¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero deja que Naruto se vaya!-soltó desesperadamente el pelinegro. Naruto sólo le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Tanto te importa éste chico?-preguntó Orochimaru.

-Yo...-Sasuke no sabia bien qué contestar... tenia miedo, miedo de que sus sentimientos fueran reales a un 100%...-Si, lo es.-contestó finalmente.

-¿Y si tanto lo es, por qué lo lastimaste así hace un tiempo?-la pregunta de Orochimaru tocó una fibra sensible en el rubio, haciendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

-¡No lo se! ¡Ya déjalo!-gritó con impaciencia.

-Kabuto, Kimimaro...-dijo Orochimaru, y al instante los dos comenzaron a golpear a Sasuke en el estomago y en el rostro.

-¡No, déjenlo!-pidió Naruto al borde de las lágrimas.-¡Ya basta, por favor!-¿por qué lo hería tanto ver mientras lo golpeaban? Se lo tenia merecido por haberlo lastimado así, pero Naruto no lo vió así. Le dolía en el alma ver a Sasuke golpeado y sin poder defenderse.

-¿Me vs a decir que no se lo merece?-preguntó Jirobo.-Si eres un buen chico, posiblemente te tratemos mejor que él...-le susurró Jirobo al oído. Sasuke alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¡Si lo tocan...!-gritó con furia.

-¿Qué pasa si lo tocamos, eh?-desafió Kimimaro.

-¡¡Si lo tocan, se las verán con nosotros también!!-un grito se dejó escuchar en el patio, miraron hacia todos lados y en el umbral de la puerta al edificio habían un par de chicos parados, en posición desafiante.-¡¡Nadie puede contra el poder de la juventud!!-obviamente, ese era Lee acompañado por Gaara.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer ratitas lloronas?-Sakon se acercó un poco a ellos.

-Vamos a darles una lección.-contestó Gaara.

-¿Ustedes y cuántos más?

-Pues...-un chico de cabello castaño y aspecto canino salió por detrás de Lee y Gaara, seguido de otras cinco personas.-Creo que somos bastantes como para patearles el trasero.

-Veamos, veamos, veamos...-dijo Orochimaru, paseándose un poco frente a los recién llegados.-Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kankuro... ¿Piensan que pueden tocarnos?

-Qué problemático que eres... Lo único que queremos es que nos devuelvas a Naruto... y tal vez a Sasuke.-contestó Shikamaru.

-Hmp...-Sasuke se levantó del suelo, sobándose un poco las heridas por los golpes recibidos.-Orochimaru, hagamos un cambio. Tú siempre me quisiste a mi, así que ya puedes ir dejando que Naruto se vaya...-negoció el pelinegro.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun... pero ya no tengo interés en ti. Ahora tengo más curiosidad por éste chico.-contestó Orochimaru.

-"Maldito hijo de..." Escucha... Naruto ya... A Naruto ya lo usé yo, ya no vale lo mismo.-trató de mentir el Uchiha, Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

-Hum... Tal vez tengas razón...-Orochimaru lo pensó un rato.-Está bien, el chico se va y tú te quedas conmigo esta noche.

-Trato hecho.-y dicho esto, Jirobo soltó a Naruto y dejó que se marchara.

-...-no dio unos pasos que se detuvo, no sabia por qué pero no quería irse sin él... Miró hacia atrás y clavó su vista en él.-Sasuke...-susurró.

-Naruto, vete.-ordenó el pelinegro, dando unos pasos hacia él.-Debes irte, ahora.

-Naruto-kun ven aquí.-dijo Lee.

-Yo...-dicen que en la vida hay que tomar decisiones rápidas y que esas mismas te pueden costar la victoria, la vida o algo muy importante. Dicen que esas decisiones hay que pensarlas con cuidado... y el que dijo eso no conocía a Naruto. Él, casi sin pensarlo, corrió velozmente hacia Sasuke, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló fuertemente hacia la salida. El equipo de Orochimaru casi no logró reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron Sasuke y Naruto ya habían llegado al otro lado.

-Maldito mocoso...-Jirobo iba con intención de moler a golpes al rubio, pero Orochimaru lo detuvo.

-No seas idiota, no podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras.-dijo.-No tenemos otra opción que rendirnos e irnos de aquí. "Juro que me las pagaran, los dos..."-pensó mientras se iban de allí.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Un poco más y Sasuke hubiera muerto.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Por suerte los vi corriendo por el pasillo, sino no se quién hubiera avisado a los demás de lo que pasaba.-agregó Chouji.

-Gracias chicos. Les debemos una.-agradeció el rubio.

-Mira que eres idiota, Naruto.-regañó Sasuke.-¿Qué hubiera pasado si--?-no terminó de hablar que Naruto se abrazó a él con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.-¿Naruto...?

-Hum... Yo... tengo que entrenar. Vamos Gaara.-dijo Lee rápidamente.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos con ustedes.-dijo Shino arrastrando a Kiba.

-¡Espera, quiero saber qué pasa ahora!-protestó el castaño.

-¡Cuando digo que nos vamos, nos vamos!-Shino le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kiba, quien asintió de inmediato.

-Qué problemáticos... Vamos Chouji.-cuando ya se iban, Shikamaru volteó hacia Sasuke.-Y Sasuke... Ten cuidado con lo que haces...-y dicho esto se fueron.

Sasuke se separó un poco de Naruto y fueron caminando lentamente hacia la celda. Ninguno habló o siquiera miró al otro, sólo caminaron hasta llegar. Naruto se sentó en su cama, mirando fijamente al pelinegro que estaba aún de pie.

-Sasuke...-llamó. Había una pequeña duda que aún rondaba por su cabeza y quería saber la verdad.-Lo de hace un rato... ya sabes, antes de que Kidomaru y los demás aparecieran...

-Olvídalo, ¿si? Yo... Creo que fue un error.-cortó fríamente y dándole la espalda al rubio.

-¿Un error? ¿Eso es lo que crees que fue?-preguntó el rubio algo molesto.

-...-

-Con que un simple error... Ese error me lastimó mucho.

-...-

-Sufrí mucho, me dolió en serio...

-...-

-¿Y ese beso tan... tan lleno de... fue sólo un error...?-siguió el rubio, ahora con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-... Naruto... yo...

-Ese beso me hizo sentir muy bien... por un momento olvidé cómo me habías lastimado... ¿Pero fue solo un tonto error?-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

-Maldición...-Sasuke se volteó rápidamente para darle cara al rubio. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.-Perdóname Naruto...-murmuró.

-Sasuke...-Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Naruto perdóname, te lo ruego.-rogó el pelinegro.-Te juro que no se qué me pasó, no quise lastimarte como lo hice.

-Sasu... ke...-unas pocas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto.

-Naruto...-Sasuke se separó de Naruto y lo tomó de las manos.-Naruto, déjame compensarte el daño que te hice, déjame curarte esa herida.-pidió Sasuke con seguridad.

-No lo se, Sasuke... No creo que...

-Naruto, te amo.-cortó el otro.

-¿Qué...?-Naruto se exaltó. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?-preguntó aún sin poder creerlo.

-Si. En este tiempo lo estuve pensando, desde ese día en el patio de la prisión... Te juro que no se lo que me pasó aquel día...-Sasuke bajó la vista al recordar ese incidente.-Te juro que haré lo que sea para reponer mi error.

-Sasuke... yo no se...

-¿Aún no me crees? Bien, te lo demostraré.-Sasuke se acercó más a Naruto y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

El beso esta vez estaba algo más cargado de lujuria, pro aún seguía teniendo un toque de amor y pasión. Lentamente Sasuke dejó su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Sasuke... basta... por favor.-pidió el rubio.

-Te amo Naruto. Y juro por mi vida, que no dejaré que nadie te lastime tal y como yo lo hice.-su expresión demostraba que halaba enserio, que no lo decía sólo por decir.

-Sasuke...-Naruto le sonrió con dulzura, se sentía muy bien.

Pasada una semana, el cumpleaños de Naruto se acercaba. Sasuke no sabia que hacer, tenía que hacerle un buen regalo, y si quería hacerle un buen regalo debería preguntarle a la persona que conoce más a Naruto: Konan.

Lo pensó y pensó, hasta que encontró cientos de formas para escapar en caso de que Konan quisiera tirarle algo por la cabeza. Se detuvo a pocos metros de la celda de la peliazulada, meditando por milésima vez si lo que hacia estaba bien. Rogó al cielo que Konan estuviera de buen humor y entró a la celda.

-¿Y tú que quieres?-preguntó fríamente.

-Vine a preguntarte algo.

-Que sea rápido.

-¿Qué regalo crees que sea mejor para Naruto?-preguntó casi sin respirar.

-¿Te refieres al de su cumpleaños?

-Si. Es en 2 días y quiero hacerle un lindo regalo.

-Hum... No te diré nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-Sasuke se molestó bastante.

-Naruto no se merece a alguien como tú. Él se merece algo más.-contestó acariciando su vientre con ya dos meses y medio de gestación.-Me pregunto qué será...-pensó en voz alta.

-Escucha... Se que lastimé a Naruto anteriormente, se que estuve muy mal y que fui el peor de los criminales al hacerle eso... ¡Pero lo amo, quiero que sea feliz! ¡Quiero compensar lo que hice y borrar esa horrible herida que le hice con mis propias manos!-Konan pudo ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Sasuke, un brillo especial. Konan sonrió.

-Si quieres hacerle un buen regalo, hazle algo con el corazón. Dale algo que demuestre lo que tú realmente sientas y que sea bonito.-contestó mientras seguía acariciando su vientre.

-Entiendo a la perfección.-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.-Gracias, Konan.-dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por irse...-Y... creo que será varón.

-Si es varón, entonces le pondré como mi hermano, Shun.-sonrió con felicidad al recordar a su hermano.

-...-Sasuke volteó a verla y se le acercó. La miró un rato y luego se dirigió a la puerta.-Debes comer un poco más, dentro de poco deberás alimentar a ese bebe.

-Si, lo haré.-vió como el pelinegro se retiraba a paso veloz del lugar y se perdía por entre los reos.-¡Ah, Sasuke! Si supieras hace cuánto espero a que me vengas a decir eso... Baka, desde el primer día se te vió interesado.

Sasuke salió al patio y se acercó al muro. Lo trepó y se asomó hacia el otro lado, buscando con la mirada a Tsunade y Jiraya.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Jiraya-sama!-llamó.-Necesito un favor.

-¿Y qué favor es ese?-preguntó el viejo desde el otro lado de la pared.

-Bueno, pues...

-Oye Naruto, ¿qué tal vas con Sasuke?-preguntó Kiba haciendo juegos con el balón de football.

-Hum... bien, me está yendo bien.

-Es extraño. Yo pensé que lo odiarías de por vida por lo que te hizo.-acotó Kankuro.

-¡¡Kankuro!!-regañaron Shikamaru, Hidan y Kakuzu.

-¿¡Que no puedes cerrar la "%$& boca!?-protestó Hidan.

-Eres un tonto.-agregó Hidan.

-Perdón.

-No, está bien jeje... No es que no deba volver a recordarlo, sólo que... eso es algo de lo que no me gusta mucho hablar.-aclaró el rubio.

-Entendemos lo que sientes, hablar de eso es muy aburrido.

-Si, eso creo...

Sasuke se decía una y otra vez lo que tenia que hacer, había conseguido la mitad de lo que seria su regalo gracias a Tsunade, pero ahora faltaba la otra mitad... y le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Se acercó al lugar donde estaban por lo general Zetsu, Kisame y Yahiko pero esta vez no estaba Kisame.

-¿Uh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó Zetsu.

-Yo... eh... mierda...-Sasuke no sabía cómo pedírselo.

-Dinos lo que necesitas, no creo que sea tan difícil.-dijo Yahiko.

-Etto... en dos días es el cumpleaños de Naruto y... Bueno, yo quería...-Sasuke se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo!-exclamó Zetsu, mirando de reojo a Yahiko.-Nuestro Sasuke-kun quiere flores.

-Qué romántico. Regalarle flores a tu amado, algo no muy usual en ti Sasuke.-se burló Yahiko.

-¡Ya, dejen de burlarse! Y si, quiero las flores.-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Está bien, no te enojes.

-Ven aquí el dia del cumpleaños de Naruto, te tendremos preparado un ramo especial para él.-dijo Zetsu guiñándole un ojo.

-Se los agradezco.-y por primera vez, Zetsu y Yahiko vieron a Sasuke sonreír de felicidad.

-No, de nada.-dijeron los dos.

-Nos vemos luego.-y se fue corriendo.

-Oye, Yahiko... ¿Es mi imaginación, o Sasuke sonrió?

-No es tu imaginación, Sasuke sonrió.-se hizo un pequeño silencio.-Ja, lo ama mucho.-agregó finalmente.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.

**Kyuubi: HOLA!! I'm come back con otro capitulo ^^!**

**Sheza: Este me gustó más que el anterior ^.^!**

**Kyuubi: Me vienes diciendo eso desde hace más de media hora ^^*!**

**Sheza: Lo se ^^! Lo que si, debe ser asqueroso ser lamido por Orochimaru... EWWWW!!! Me da asco pensarlo!!**

**Kyuubi: Es por eso que jamás me animo a pensar en un fic entre Orochi y Kabuto U.U... Aunque puede ser que haga uno *mente perversa trabajando***

**Sheza: Definitivamente NO voy a leer ese fic ^^!**

**Kyuubi: Oh si, si lo harás ¬¬! Si puedo lograr que mi novio se leyera mi anterior fic yaoi, puedo obligarte a que leas ese fic ¬¬**

**Sheza: Mala T-T**

**Kyuubi: SIII, MUY MALA!!! XDDDD! Bueno, dejando de lado esta discusión, nos despedimos hasta el próximo capitulo ^^! **

**Sheza: Dejen sus reviews =D!**

**Kyuubi y Sheza: Matta ne!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Hola queridos/as lectores/as! Y otra vez, un capitulo más!!**

**Sheza: Háblales de eso ^/////^!**

**Kyuubi: Que les hable de qué?**

**Sheza: De lo que te dijo ****Kuranieves Jaganshi-san...^^U**

**Kyuubi: Oh... Te refieres a la lectora que dijo que no le gustó la violación de Naruto-niichan ^^U?**

**Sheza: Exacto, quien estaba también completamente de acuerdo en que fuiste muy mala ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: Si, lo pensé...**

**Sheza: Y...?**

**Kyuubi: Y si, te doy permiso para que hagas un fanart y un video sobre mi fic ^^ Pero eso si, no te olvides de los créditos, hacer disclaimer a COPYRIGTH para evitar que lo borren e incluir TODO lo del fic xD Eso incluye la violación de Narutonii-chan**

**Sheza: No es algo que puedas omitir ToT?**

**Kyuubi: Nop, además cómo crees que sería de dramática la confesión de Sasuke-kun sin eso xD?**

**Sheza: Hum... pues inventando otra cosa!**

**Kyuubi: Estas a 5 palabras de que te eche del fic ¬¬***

**Sheza: No puedes, eres mi amiga =)!**

**Kyuubi: Entonces mataré a tu preciado Shikamaru-kun!!!**

**Sheza: O.O!!!!! Noooooooo!!!! Cualquiera menos Shika-kun!!!!**

**Kyuubi: Es broma! No iba a matarlo! Si lo hacia, más de la mitad de fanfiction me asesinaría -.-U! Es broma, cálmate!**

**Sheza: Te odio ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: Gracias amiga, yo también te quiero ^^! Bueno, de vuelta a lo importante, mientras pongas los respectivos créditos, puedes publicarlo =P! Ahora, vamos con el capitulo!**

-¡No sueñes!-gritó un rubio de cabellera larga.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es ridículo, no pienso hacerlo.

-¡Pero no tienes que hacer casi nada, sólo decorarla!

-Lo siento, pero no.-dijo firmemente Deidara.

-Pero es para Naruto...-agregó el pelinegro.

-Hum... Está bien, lo haré.-contestó finalmente.-¿Quién te la traerá?

-Mañana me la traerá Tsunade-sama con un florero.

-Está bien. Me las arreglaré para pedir algunas cosas en el comedor.

-¡Gracias Deidara!-dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

-"Se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe..."-pensó el rubio.-"Bueno, es hora de ponerme a trabajar."

Y finalizado su último detalle, Sasuke se quedó tranquilo. Así pasaron los dos días, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Deidara había terminado de decorar un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños con algunas cosas que había encontrado en la cocina, Tsunade le había traído un bonito florero color anaranjado para las flores. Lo único que faltaba era el cumpleañero.

El rubio había recibido felicitaciones, abrazos y saludos por parte de sus amigos, ninguno de ellos le dijo que Sasuke le tenía una sorpresa y sólo lo enviaron hacia la celda. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de ver una mesita con un pastel.

-¿Uh? ¿Y esto?-preguntó acercándose al pastel.

-Es para ti... Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.-dijo Sasuke a su espalda y entregándole el florero con las flores.

-Sa... Sasuke...-Naruto observó las flores sorprendido y sonrió tiernamente.-Gracias. ¿Lo planeaste tú solo?

-Por supuesto. Todo porque te amo.-finalizó dándole un beso en los labios.-Pero los regalos aún no acaban...-susurró con lujuria.

Tomó el florero y lo dejó en la mesa, para así comenzar a besar los labios del rubio. Naruto se abrazó al cuello del otro mientras lo empujaba delicadamente contra la pared.

-Sasuke...-dijo mientras l mencionado lo tomaba de las muñecas y le besaba el cuello.-Para...

-¿Qué? Pero si recién empezamos...-dijo el otro mientras que con su pierna derecha tocaba la entrepierna del rubio.

-¡Ahh!-exclamó el rubio, pero al instante se tapó la boca.

-Mmmm... Qué lindo sonido...-susurró mientras hacia el mismo movimiento una y otra vez.-Puedo ver que te gusta.

-Ngh... Sasuke, mmmh... Basta... Ah...-decía el rubio mientras trataba de separarse del otro.-Para ya, Sasuke...

-Pero con tus gemidos demuestras que te gusta... y mucho.-inquirió mientras seguía lamiéndole el cuello.-Pronto te gustará más.

Dicho esto, Sasuke empujó a Naruto hacia la cama, tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como la otra vez. Le hizo un ademán a Naruto para que se sacara él mismo la remera y se levantó levemente para permitirle sacarse el pantalón. En su interior, el rubio no sabia si estaba bien lo que hacia, pero de todas formas decidió dejarse llevar por la emoción que corría por sus venas. Ya cuando solo estaban en ropa interior, Sasuke se ubicó sobre Naruto.

-Esta vez te haré disfrutarlo, no como la otra vez.-dijo suavemente el pelinegro.

-Yo... Sasuke no se...-dudó el otro mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Tranquilo. Cuando quieras que me detenga, lo haré... Enserio.-aclaró.

-Bien.

Sasuke lentamente comenzó a hacer masajes en el torso desnudo del rubio, asegurándose de relajarlo y hacerlo entrar en más confianza. Los masajes iban aumentando levemente el ritmo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, hasta que Sasuke cortó con los masajes y pasó a lamer el pecho y los pezones del rubio.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó cuando el susodicho mordió ligeramente uno de sus pezones.

-Lo lamento, pero eres delicioso.-dijo con lujuria.

-¡Ca-cállate!

Cuando el pelinegro iba a llegar hasta la ropa interior del rubio, éste se sentó en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Hice algo que te incomodara?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sasuke...-Naruto tomó al pelinegro por los hombros y lo hizo acostarse en la cama.-Déjame hacer eso a mi.-pidió.

Sin que Sasuke pudiera decir nada, Naruto le quitó la ropa interior. Con sus manos algo temblorosas tomó el miembro de Sasuke, comenzando a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta.

-Nnnh... Naruto... Ahhh....-gemía el pelinegro. Se sentía extasiado por la forma en la que el rubio lo hacia.

Sasuke llegó a su límite y dejó libre su orgasmo dentro de la boca del rubio, quien tragó el espeso líquido a duras penas.

-No estés nervioso.-lo tranquilizó suavemente Sasuke.-Ven, recuéstate.

-Me dolerá... ¿Verdad?-preguntó Naruto.

-No tanto. Aquella vez fue en contra de tu voluntad y no estabas listo. Ésta vez me aseguraré de que todo salga bien.

-Yo... ¿Podrías esperar un rato?-pidió entrecerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo de la vez pasada.

-Lo que quieras para que estés listo.

Naruto lo meditó unos pocos segundos y luego le indicó a Sasuke con la cabeza que podía continuar.

-Puede doler al principio, pero luego de unos minutos lo disfrutarás mucho.-aseguró.

Sasuke introdujo dos de sus dedos en su boca para luego comenzar a buscar la entrada de Naruto con ellos. Ni bien la halló, metió uno de ellos. Un pequeño gritó salió de los labios del rubio, pero éste en seguida lo intentó callar con su mano derecha. Cuando ya lo sintió listo, Sasuke metió el segundo dedo acompañado de otro grito más. Los movimientos circulares de los dedos de Sasuke iba disipando el dolor que sentía hasta convertirlo en excitación.

Lentamente el pelinegro retiró sus dedos para acomodarse entre las piernas del rubio.

-Te advierto que te dolerá un poco al principio. Relájate, no te preocupes por nada, iré con cuidado.-el calido tono de voz del pelinegro relajó un poco más a Naruto.

El de ojos azabaches comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, esperando a que el rubio se acostumbrara a lo que estaba dentro de él y comenzó con las embestidas lentas.

-Sasuke... duele...-decía el rubio con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Shhh... Ya pasará, no te tenciones o dolerá más.

Las embestidas iban haciéndose cada vez más rápidas, más fuertes, más apasionadas. Naruto se aferró al cuello de Sasuke para sentirlo más cerca aún, para hacer que sus cuerpos entraran más en contacto.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-gemía una y otra vez.

-Naruto... Ngh...-Sasuke ya se sentía cerca, ya se acercaba a su límite.-¡¡Naruto!!-gritó al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre su orgasmo dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

-Ahhh... Sasuke...-Naruto respiraba agitadamente, sudaba, estaba completamente rojo.

-Ah...-Sasuke salió de Naruto y se acostó junto a él. No tenían mucho espacio porque era una cama de una plaza y media.-¿Lo pasaste bien?-decía mientras tomaba uno de los acolchados y tapaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Si... fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida...-decía al borde de quedarse dormido.

-Me alegra profundamente oír eso... Ahora vamos a dormir un rato.-no terminó de decir eso que Naruto ya estaba en un profundo sueño.-Te amo, Naruto.-dijo besándolo en la frente y durmiéndose él también.

-Oye Konan... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Naruto? No lo encuentro.-preguntó Nagato.

-Ahora que lo dices, tampoco está Sasuke.

-¿Qué?-Konan al oír esto se levantó de la cama y salió, poco más que corriendo, de la celda.

-¿Qué pasa Konan?-preguntó Itachi extrañado.

-Si tu hermano se atrevió a hacerle algo a Naruto, te juro que lo mato.-dijo con furia.

Cruzaron todo el edificio hasta llegar a donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto. De allí salió Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sai! ¿Esta Naruto con Sasuke allí adentro?-preguntó Konan.

-Si.

-Lo sabía. Voy a ver.

-No.-dijo el otro sin dejarla pasar.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Sasuke es peligroso para Naruto! ¡Ay, no debí haberle ayudado para elegir un regalo para él!

-Tarde, Sasuke ya le dio su regalo. Y Naruto lo recibió con mucho gusto.-dijo Sai con una risita.

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que ellos...?-preguntó Nagato.

-Si.

-¿Ellos han...?-esta vez preguntó Itachi.

-Ajá... Naruto y Sasuke hicieron el amor. No hay demasiada ciencia.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya sabia yo que estaban bien los dos!-dijo Konan.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu eras la que estaba más preocupada por él.-se quejó Nagato.

-Tú te callas.-ordenó la peliazulada.

-Chicos, mejor continúen su discusión en otro lado, la pareja necesita dormir.-interrumpió Sai.

-Si, tiene razón. Vamos.-y se fueron.

Cuatro meses habían pasado, cuatro largos meses. La relación de Naruto y Sasuke mejoraba con cada día que pasaba, los dos demostraban que se amaban mucho. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver un increíble cambio en Sasuke, volviéndolo más calmado y sin enojarse por todo como antes. La que si había cambiado, y para mal, fue Konan. El embarazo había llegado a la fase donde sus hormonas se habían alterado completamente, a tal punto de volverla una chica muy voluble y que podía estar feliz, enojada o llorando en menos de 40 segundos.

También todos estaban preocupados, puesto que ese no era lugar para criar a un bebe por más que uno quisiera. 'Cruzaremos ese puente cuando estemos frente a él.', decía Nagato tratando de animarse, pero todos sabían que les esperaba un camino muy difícil.

Otro cambio muy grande que hubo, fue la llegada de un nuevo prisionero a la cárcel hacia dos meses antes. A primera vista parecía un psicópata y por eso casi nadie se le acercaba a él, también le habían dado una de las celdas que había sido desocupada unos pocos días atrás porque los reos que vivían en ella se habían querido propasar con Naruto y, como era de esperarse, Sasuke tomó el asunto entre sus manos.

Una tarde, mientras había algunos jugando al football, Sasuke y Naruto estaban jugando un pequeño partido de basketball.

-Bien... Ahora yo debo tratar de quitártela.-dijo Sasuke.

-Inténtalo y veremos.-desafió el rubio. Amago a moverse para la derecha, pero Sasuke descubrió su plan y lo atrapó por la izquierda, abrazándose a él por la cintura y casi sin dejar separación entre ellos más que la que había por culpa de la pelota.-¡Oye no es justo! ¡Eso es trampa!-decía Naruto.

-No importa.-contestó el otro tirando el balón en cualquier dirección.-Me importas más tú.-le susurró al oído.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente ayer?-regañó el rubio.

-No. Jamás tengo suficiente de ti, eres como una droga para mí.

-Suéltame, ahora.-exigió con vos fría.

-Lo siento.-lo soltó. Se le había olvidado cuánto le molestaba al rubio recordar cosas malas del pasado delictivo de Sasuke.-No quise decir eso.

-No importa, lo que ahora importa es...

-¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡SASUKE!!-un gritó cortó las palabras de ambos.

-¿Nagato?

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron.

-Venia a advertirles de algo muy serio.-dijo preocupado.

-¿Y qué es?-volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-El sujeto que entró hace dos meses... Toshimaru... Es un tipo muy peligroso.-dijo seriamente.

-Escuché que es algo pervertido, no creo que tenga nada de malo.-acotó Sasuke.

-Sasuke, acabo de enterarme que violó a tres personas de la sección más peligrosa, las tres personas estaban completamente golpeadas y con el recto hecho añicos. Jiraya-sama los revisó un poco y dijo que esas personas murieron desde antes de que terminaran de violarlos.-explicó.

-Cielos, eso si que es feo.-Naruto se estremeció por completo.

-Por eso quiero que tengan cuidado, puede ser peligroso... En especial para ti, Naruto.

-Si se atreve a tocarle un pelo, lo asesino.-dijo con furia el pelinegro, abrazando a Naruto por la cintura.-Tú procura tener bien vigilada a Konan, yo tampoco quiero que algo le pase.

-A ella no le pasará nada; si no estoy yo con ella, está Yahiko cuidándola.-dijo con una media sonrisa.-Bien chicos, me retiro. Nos veremos luego.-y se fue.

-Ese tipo me asusta, creo que deberían mandarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-No es posible a menos que un juez y un examen psicológico lo indiquen.-explicó Sasuke.

-Que mal...

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero Naruto lo rompió.

-Creo que voy a darme un baño.-dijo.

-Te acompaño.

-¿Qué? ¡Estas loco, pervertido!-exclamó el rubio mientras se ruborizaba.

-Me refiero a que si ese tipo aparece.

-Ahh... No creo que pase nada, no hace falta que me sigas.

-¿Seguro?-a Sasuke le perturbaba la idea de que Naruto fuera solo mientras ese criminal andaba por ahí.

-Tranquilízate, nada me va a pasar.-y con una sonrisa y un beso, entró corriendo al edificio.

-"Espero que estés bien..."-pensó Sasuke preocupado.

El rubio buscó sus cosas y se fue directo al cuarto de baño. Al entrar se extrañó que no hubiera nadie, tal vez era porque todavía no era medio día y casi nadie se levantaba temprano. Se alegró de estar sólo y se metió a la ducha. Podía bañarse tranquilo y sin que nadie lo molestara, porque estaba solo... ¿verdad?

**Kyuubi: ALTO AQUI!!! Les dejo el capitulo hasta aquí.**

**Sheza: Eres una ladita .!! Si le haces otra cosa a Naru-kun, te asesino!!**

**Kyuubi: Tranquila, Narutonii-chan va a estar bien, creo... dependiendo de cuántos reviews me dejen ^^! Si dejan muchos, Narutonii-chan se salvará... Sino, bueno... ya veremos xD**

**Sheza: ERES UNA MALA PERSONAAA __!!**

**Kyuubi: SI! Y por eso me enorgullezco XD!!! Pero hablando enserio, dejen sus reviews si valoran la vida de Narutonii-chan!**

**Sheza: Extorsionas a la gente... que lindo de tu parte ¬¬***

**Kyuubi: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo =)!**

**Sheza: Dejen sus reviews onegai! Hay que salvar a Naru-kun!!!**

**Kyuubi y Sheza: Matta ne!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Por causas de fuerza mayor, lamento decirles que Sheza no va a poder estar con nosotros en este capitulo U.U... Y como no hay mucha diversión sin ella, mejor empecemos con el capitulo ^^!**

-¡¡AHHHHHH!!-gritó el rubio al salir de la ducha y ver que NO estaba tan sólo como creía.

-¿Tan feo soy que mi cara te asustó?

-¡N-No! ¡Es sólo que apareciste muy de repente! Sasuke, me asustaste...-regañó el rubio.

-Lo siento, pero no odia dejarte venir aquí tú sólo.-se excusó.

-Bueno, ya vez que no me pasó nada. Ahora necesito cambiarme.-dijo queriendo avanzar.

-No lo creo.-interrumpió.-Estoy aburrido, quiero que nos divirtamos un poco.-Sasuke tenia esa mirada, esa mirada que a Naruto le indicaba que debía correr para 'escapar' de él.

-Ni sueñes, ayer tuviste suficiente diversión conmigo.

-Tu también te divertiste mucho, Naruto. ¿O me vas a decir que no te gustó que te atara de manos y te vendara los ojos?-preguntó acercándose más al rubio.

-No... Bueno... Más o menos...-Naruto retrocedió pero chocó contra la pared de la ducha.

-Entonces déjame divertirme un poco más, tú también lo disfrutaras.-le susurró al oído.

-Está bien, pero que sea sólo un poco y rápido.

Sasuke sonrió y empezó por besar el cuello del rubio. Tenia un dulce aroma a shampoo de Eucalipto, lo que hacia que se excitara más aún. Con su mano derecha tomó la entrepierna de Naruto y comenzó a darle suaves caricias, dando un poco de presión en la punta. Cada gemido del rubio era callado casi en totalidad por su mano, puesto que no quería hacer un escándalo.

-Ya, deja que tu boca demuestre lo que sientes.-la lujuria que emanaba Sasuke por sus labios era tanta que hasta podría tocarse.

Naruto rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha mientras éste le daba mordisquitos en el cuello. Sasuke había tomado la decisión de hacerlo de nuevo, pero Naruto soltó a Sasuke de manera abrupta.

-¿Naruto?-lo miró a los ojos y notó que el rubio estaba mirando para otro lado. Siguió con su vista la del rubio y...-¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó a un tipo un poco más alto que Sasuke, cabello violáceo y de cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-Sólo alguien que disfrutaba de ver lo que hacían.-contestó con morbosidad.

-¿Tú eres ese tal Toshimaru, no?

-Adivinaste, Uchiha.

-¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Fácil, eres uno de los delincuentes más famosos de aquí, casi todos te tienen miedo y te describen como si fueras alguien de mucho temer.-la sonrisa morbosa no desaparecía de su cara, hasta qu clavó los ojos en el rubio.-Vaya, qué linda mercancía tienes ahí...

-¿Perdona?-¿Sasuke escuchó el termino 'mercancía'? ¿Qué a caso Naruto era un pedazo de carne o algo así?-Él no es ninguna mercancía, él es mi pareja.-se puso en posición de escudo para el rubio ojiazul.

-Yo no creo que debas tratarlo así. Los débiles son sólo juguetitos que los fuertes usamos para desquitar nuestros deseos. Yo uso a los débiles como un juguete, pero ninguno me deja satisfecho... ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo así lo pruebo?-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿¡Estás de broma!? ¡¡Naruto no es un juguete!!

-¡Ja! ¡Por lo que me enteré antes si lo era...! ¿O no?-golpe bajo.

-Yo...-Sasuke vió de reojo al rubio, quien tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. Esa aún era una cicatriz muy profunda y que no estaba completamente curada.-Ese fe un error, un terrible e imperdonable error que me acompañara hasta la tumba... Pero ahora mismo estoy reparándolo, no sólo para conseguir tranquilidad, sino también porque lo amo.-confesó firmemente.

-¡Hay, creo que voy a llorar!-dijo en tono de burla.-¡Pero por favor! ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que sueñas cada noche con repetir eso!-Sasuke ya no sabia si mutilarlo o ahorcarlo de un árbol.

-Maldito bastardo...-el pelinegro iba a atacar al otro reo pero alguien los detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-Kisame había llegado en el momento justo. Miró a Naruto, luego a Sasuke y finalmente a Toshimaru.-Naruto, Sasuke... salgan los dos, ahora.

Dicho y echo, Sasuke dejó que Naruto saliera primero y sin despegar los ojos del otro. Cuando se fueron, Kisame fulminó con la mirada al de pelo violeta, como diciéndole que no se metiera con ellos o lo lamentaría.

-Eso estuvo cerca... Hmp...-decía el Uchiha sentado en su cama.

-... Gracias a Kisame estamos bien...-acotó el rubio poniéndose su ropa.

-Ese metido... Si no hubiera aparecido, seguro que lo mataba.-el tono de Sasuke sonaba bastante confiado, haciendo que Naruto se molestara.

-¡Si no hubiera sido por él, tú estarías muerto y yo...!-pero se cortó. Una horrible imagen vino a su mente, de ese criminal abusando de él junto con el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se abrazó a si mismo y se tiró al suelo de rodillas.

-Naruto...-Sasuke se preocupó por la actitud del rubio y se le acercó para abrazarle.-No permitiré que nadie, pro absolutamente nadie, te haga el mismo daño que yo te hice.-lo toma de los hombros y se separa un poco.-Antes tendrian que matarme, pero eso es algo extremadamente difícil de hacer. Nada te pasará mientras estés a mi lado.-una tierna sonrisa alcanzó para disipar los temores del rubio.

-Sasuke... Prométeme que no te vas a enfrentar con ese tipo, es muy peligroso.-insistió el ojiazul.

-Hmp... Está bien... si eso es lo que quieres, lo prometo.-dijo abrazándolo otra vez.

Unos días habían pasado desde ese incidente, las cosas seguían volviéndose cada vez más peligrosas. El tipo nuevo hacia lo que se le antojaba a toda hora, metiéndose en celdas que no eran las de él y aprovechándose de los reos dormidos. Por esta razón, se lo consideró un criminal muy peligroso. Pero esto no era todo: Lo por era que invitaba a criminales de la zona peligrosa a hacer de las suyas también, dando por resultado un total descontrol en la cárcel.

Por otro lado, Nagato había reforzado la seguridad de Konan, y en vez de haber uno con ella habían dos. Siempre tenia que andar con dos o más personas conocidas o algo muy terrible podría pasarle a ella y al bebe...

-¡¡Tobi!!-gritó desesperada viendo a su amigo cayendo al suelo, inconciente.

-¡Vamos, nena! ¡Te divertirás! ¡Tu bebe también se divertirá mucho!-decía uno de los seis reos que habían golpeado a Tobi y Zetsu.

-¡Aléjense de mi!-si hubiera podido golpearlos lo hubiera hecho, pero el embarazo le complicaba las cosas.-¡¡¡NO!!!

-¡¡Quiten sus sucias manos de ella!!-un furioso pelinegro y otro de pelo azulado corrían a tratar de ayudar, embistiendo contra los delincuentes.-¡Kisame, encárgate de Konan!

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó el otro, acercándose a Konan y tocándole el vientre.

-Si, estoy bien... Pero Tobi y Zetsu...

-¡¡Lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan!!-la furia de Itachi había sido suficiente para espantar a los reos, aunque eran más que él no se atrevían a tocarlo puesto que Itachi sabia pelear muy bien.-Debemos llevarlos a la enfermería. Yo me encargo de estos dos, tu ve con Konan.

Ya con Tsunade y Jiraya, les comentaron lo sucedido y decidieron tomar una determinación que... no iba a ser muy aceptada por todos.

-Naruto.-llamó Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama quieren hablar con nosotros.

-Ok, vamos.

Todos estaban reunidos: desde Naruto y Sasuke hasta Kiba y Shikamaru. Todos los conocidos por Konan estaban allí.

-¿Querías hablarnos Tsunade-sama?-dijo Deidara algo preocupado.

-Si. Es sobre la situación de Konan.

-¿Le pasó algo malo al bebe?-preguntó Nagato alterado.

-No, ella y el bebe están bien.-contestó Jiraya.

-Lo que pasa es que ya está entrando en el cuarto mes de embarazo...

-Y aquí las cosas están empeorando debido a este tipo nuevo.

-No queremos presionarlos, pero si quieren que Konan esté bien, deberán dejar que se vaya.-habló Tsunade sin rodeos.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No es justo!-se quejó el pobre escuálido.

-Hay otra solución... Esa opción hará que ella se quede... -sugirió Jiraya. Nagato le indicó con la mirada que continuara.-Si ella aborta, podrá quedarse aquí, de otra forma no.-su tono de voz se quebró en ese instante, no le agradaba la idea.

-Yo...-Nagato se quedó sin habla.

-Se lo dejaremos para que lo piensen, por ahora nos vamos.-dijo Tsunade. Al rato los dos se fueron.

-Nagato...

-No, Naruto. Debemos dejarlo que piense.-Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Seguro?-el otro asintió.-Está bien... Si tú lo dices...

-¿Hum?-Sai se asomó por una de las ventanas enrejadas.-Oh, no. hoy lloverá mucho.-predijo al ver las nubes.

-Nagato...-llamó Sasori.-¿Estás bien?

-Voy a... voy a hablar con Konan.-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

-¿Qué haremos...?-dijo Deidara en un suspiro.

-Sólo podemos esperar hasta que Nagato-sempai y Konan-sempai decidan lo que hacer...-por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Tobi se veía muy triste.

Las horas pasaron y el sol se despidió de todos con un hermoso ocaso decorado con algunas nubes de lluvia. Pronto el cielo se nubló y la juguetona se escondía de vez en cuando tras las nubes, para evitar que alguien la viera y contemplara su belleza.

A mitad de la noche, las nubes de lluvia leve se transformaron en poderosas nubes de tormenta, despertando y alterando a algunos de los que habitaban allí. Naruto se sobresaltó por los estruendosos truenos, haciendo que abrazara sus piernas a su pecho. Miró a su alrededor y sólo vió a Sasuke, en ese momento también había recordado que era lunes, un día donde Gaara, Sai, Kakashi e Iruka se encontraban para 'hablar' de algunas cosas.

-Hum... ¿Y si se ríe de mi...?-al rubio se le había ocurrido una idea para poder dormir bien esa noche, pero tenia miedo de que el pelinegro se burlara de él.-Sasuke...-llamó desde su cama.-Sasuke.-repitió más fuerte.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo abriendo un ojo.

-¿Po-podrías venir a dormir conmigo?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Enserio? Digo, claro.-dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo espacio para que el rubio se acostara.-¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

-Si. Desde que mis padres murieron, le tengo mucho miedo a las tormentas así de fuertes...

hubo un silencio. Naruto se acercó más al pelinegro, colocando sus manos en su pecho mientras éste lo envolvía con sus brazos.

-Sasuke...-murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, el que quieras.

-Pero no te me vayas a reír...-dijo escondiendo su rostro entre las cobijas.

-No lo haré, confía en mí.-prometió.

-Tú... ¿Te sabes alguna canción de cuna?-preguntó aún más apenado.

-¿Una canción de cuna?-Sasuke levantó una ceja.

-Sé que es ridículo, ¡pero por favor! Cuando era muy pequeño recuerdo que mi mamá me cantaba una canción... y que cuando ellos murieron yo me cantaba mi propia canción... pero con el tiempo la olvide, pasé varias noches sin pegar un ojo por esas tormentas... Y...

-Shhh... Entiendo.-Sasuke sonrió tiernamente, acariciándole el cabello al rubio.-Recuerdo una que me cantaba mi hermano cando era niño, pero sólo me la se en ingles. ¿Igual la quieres oír?

-Si, quiero.

-Muy bien...-el pelinegro se acomodó un poco.

_Hush, little baby, don't you cry_

_Papa's gonna sing you a lullaby_

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word _

_Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird _

_If that mocking bird don't sing _

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_If that diamond ring turns brass, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_If that looking glass gets broke _

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_If that billy goat won't pull, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_If that cart and bull turn over, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named rover _

_If that dog named rover don't bark, _

_Papa's gonna buy a horse and cart _

_If that horse and cart fall down, _

_You'll still be the sweetest baby in town_

Ya cuando Sasuke terminó la canción, Naruto estaba profundamente dormido y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Besó su frente y con un pequeño 'Buenas noches', él también se dejó llevar al mundo de Morfeo, abrazándose a su amado rubio. Afuera, en el exterior del edificio, la tormenta aún seguiría... sin embargo Naruto no tendría miedo de ella.

**Kyuubi: Y?? Qué les pareció xD? Sé que lo de la canción de cuna es medio infantil, pero un amigo que es psicólogo me dijo que cuando a la gente le queda un trauma como el de Naruto, suelen tener un comportamiento bastante infantil... Espero les haya gustado ver ese ladito tierno de Sasuke-kun ^w^! Bueno, esa canción era una que yo le cante un par de veces a mis sobrinos XD espero que les haya gustado... Y en cuanto a Sheza, ella seguro estará aquí para el próximo capi... Si ya se siente mejor, estará con nosotros =)! Bueno, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo =D! Dejen reviews! Matta ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Sheza: HOLA!!!! ESTOY DEVUELTA AMIGOS!!!! LOS EXTRAÑEEE MUUUUCHO ^^!!**

**Kyuubi: Así es, Sheza está devuelta xD**

**Sheza: Perdonen por no estar antes U.U... Pero mi oji-chan... T-T**

**Kyuubi: Eh... No te pongas triste!! Piensa en todos los fans que están leyendo esto XD!**

**Sheza: Tienes razón! No puedo desanimarme! *hace la misma pose que Lee, con fueguito en los ojos***

**Kyuubi: Además piensa en el lindo regalo que te hice XD**

**Sheza: Shiiiii *O*!!! Pokémon Platino *¬*!!**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, si... Ya XD Espero que no se te haga difícil pasarlo en japonés XD!**

**Sheza: Nah... Tengo el emulador en español en casa XD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso ahora XD Vamos con el fic!**

Sus pasos eran lentos, arrastraba los pies sin despegarlos del suelo, estaba muy deprimido. Su decisión había sido durísima, pero muy valiente. No le gustaba lo que hizo, pero era lo mejor.

-Nagato...-llamó el de pelo anaranjado detrás de él.-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-se volteó forzando una sonrisa, no quería que lo vieran mal.-¿Y tú?-preguntó como si nada.

-Yo estoy bien... Pero me preocupas.

-¡Ay, ya no te preocupes! ¡Estoy muy bien!-se volteó otra vez para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar animadamente.-¿Quieres venir al comedor?-le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-No, voy a ir a mi celda.-contestó.

-Bien. ¡Nos vemos luego!-saludó y se marchó.

-Idiota...-susurró mientras el otro desaparecía por el pasillo.-No debes fingir que estas bien.

-¿Naruto?-Sasuke abrazó al nombrado por la espalda.

-Hola, Sasuke.

-No te sientas mal. Ya sabes que era lo mejor. Con ese otro imbecil por ahí dando vueltas uno jamás está seguro.

-Si, lo se...

-Konan estará bien. Tsunade-sama dijo que ella podría venir a visitarnos en un tiempo, podrá venir hasta con el bebe.-tranquilizó.

-Lo se, pero éstos diez días fueron algo aburridos sin ella.-el rostro del rubio ensombreció.

-No te pongas triste.-lo dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente.-Ella no querría verte así de triste. Ella querría verte feliz como siempre. Piensa un poco en Nagato, él hace su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer triste. Aprende un poco de él.-finalizó dándole un beso en la frente.-Yo voy al galpón de herramientas a buscar unas tijeras, hoy Zetsu me dijo que me tocaba poder los rosales.-dijo con fastidio.-Nos vemos.

En otro lado, una charla entre dos personas estaba llevando curso.

-¿Entonces dices que tengo que quitar del camino a Sasuke para llegar al rubio?-preguntó un tipo de pelo color violeta.

-Exacto.

-Bien Orochimaru, me dijeron que no confiara mucho en ti, pero creo que podré hacerlo.

-Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes decidir, pero quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Tráeme a Sasuke, y haré que te traigan a Naruto en bandeja de plata.-propuso con una pequeña risita.

-Hum...-lo pensó unos segundos.-Muy bien, tenemos un trato.-dijo alzando su mano.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.-contestó estrechándole la mano.

Estaban los cuatro practicando pases, muy callados y casi sin dirigirse una mirada. Muy concentrados en los balones de basketball que iban y venían. En un momento a Deidara se le resbala el balón, haciendo que rodara un par de metros.

-Voy por él.-susurró.-Ya no es lo mismo.-comentó cuando volvía con el balón.

-¿A qué te refieres?-interrogó Kisame mientras que él e Itachi se detenían.

-Siempre estaba Konan ahí, en esa banca... Apoyándonos en cada juego...-contestó con melancolía.

-Deidara... Ya deja esos pensamientos, Konan ya no está.-dijo fríamente Itachi, aunque su rostro demostraba que estaba triste.

-Pero...

-Itachi tiene razón, Deidara.-interrumpió Sasori.-Ella ya no está, debemos superarlo. Pero hubiera sido que ese bastardo de Toshimaru la agarraba. Hay que ser sinceros, ella no debió haber estado aquí desde que empezó con el embarazo. Pero ella quería quedarse, quería estar con nosotros... Y eso por poco le cuesta la vida a ella y al bebé.-

-Creo que tienes razón... ¡Pero igual voy a extrañarla!-unas lágrimas se veían en sus ojos. Sasori se acercó a él y lo tomó por la cintura.

-Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando lloras... Por favor, no llores.-a continuación, lo besó tiernamente para calmar sus lágrimas.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez...-dijo Itachi algo irritado.-¿¡Pero qué-!?-de repente sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba.

-¡No se por qué, pero se me ocurrió una gran idea!-decía Kisame mientras lo arrastraba.

-¡Es-espera, Kisame! ¡No tan rápido!

-Ahhh...-el rubio ojiazul se encontraba tirado en el pasto, mirando las nubes. Junto a él estaba un pelinegro bostezando.

-¿Qué te pasa?-interrogó el Nara.

-Nada, sólo que estoy aburrido...

-¿Y por qué no vas a 'divertirte' con Sasuke?-volvió a interrogar con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Shikamaru...!-el otro se ruborizó ante tal comentario, pero luego se calmó.-No puedo, él está podando los rosales de Zetsu.-contestó.

-Ya veo... Y si estás tan aburrido, ¿por qué no vas con él?-sugirió.

-Hum... creo que tienes razón, pero no quiero ponerlo incómodo.

-¿Ponerlo incómodo? ¿Cómo es eso?-Shikamaru levantó una ceja.

-Pues no se... Ya sabes cómo es él... No le gusta mucho que lo miren, que lo toquen o que estén mucho sobre él.-explicó.

-¡Ja!-exclamó.-Créeme cuando te digo que a Sasuke no le molesta que lo mires, y mucho menos que lo toques o estés sobre él, jajajajaja.-dijo entre risas.

-¡Shikamaru...!

-Ya, qué problemático eres... Pero enserio, ve con él. Le hará bien tu compañía.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Veamos... ¿Dónde estarán esas tijeras?-decía el pelinegro mientras buscaba las tijeras.-¡Ah, aquí están!-las tomó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.-"¿Y si le pregunto a Naruto si quiere venir conmigo?"-se preguntó viendo las tijeras. A su mente vinieron miles de imágenes de Naruto podando el rosal, cada una más sádica que la otra, hasta que ya se le estaba cayendo un hilo de saliva por sus labios. De pronto sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.-Tranquilo, Sasuke... Si, tienes muchísimas ganas de tirártele encima y violarlo, pero no puedes. No debes volverlo a lastimar, no importa cuán tentador sea. Prueba que eres alguien con cerebro, no un maldito sádico sexópata.-se dijo mientras salía del galpón.-Aunque, no creo que le haga daño podar el rosal conmigo.-dejó las tijeras en el gancho junto a la puerta y entró de nuevo por otras tijeras.

Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él, que sólo vió cuando lo tenía sujeto del cuello contra la pared.

-Argh... Demonios, eres tú.-dijo con odio.

-Hola, Sasuke. Me alegra saber que te acuerdas de mí.

-¿Cómo olvidar tal repulsivo rostro?-dijo con sorna.

-No se por qué, pero me haces enojar mucho.-decía Toshimaru mientras lo soltaba.

-Vaya... Yo pensé que ibas a hacerme algo...-dijo Sasuke pasándose una mano por el cuello.

-No. orochimaru te quiere.-contestó volteándose y dándole la espalda.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Por qué no me extraña que él tenga algo que ver?

-No me importa lo que tú o él tengan que ver, pero lo que si me importa es mi premio.-una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Premio?-curioseo el Uchiha.

-Así es. Si te quito de en medio, esa víbora me dará un premio muy bueno.

-¿Y cuál es ese premio?-preguntó con ansias de saber.

-No se si decirte...-como estaba de espaldas a Sasuke, le permitía sonreír porque su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

-Contesta.-exigió el pelinegro.

-Bueno, pues... La recompensa es Naruto.-contestó volteándolo a ver.

-...-¿Qué la recompensa era qué? ¿Había escuchado mal?-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Sasuke frunció el seño ante la sonrisita de Toshimaru.

-Dije que tu rubiecito iba a ser la recompensa, una muy buena si me permites decir.

-No se te ocurra tocarlo porque...

-Si, ya se, me matarás.-cortó el violáceo.-Pero no debes preocuparte, no voy a matarlo ni nada. Voy a ser cuidadoso con él para no matarlo.-aseguró.

-Bastardo...-a Sasuke le estaba hirviendo la sangre, parecía que iba a explotar. No importaba que el otro fuera más grande y fuerte que él, iba a matarlo si le hacia algo al rubio.

-No, no lo mataré... A contrario, deseará morir mientras abuso de él.-y la bomba explotó.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE DIJISTE!?-Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él, empujándolo hasta la otra pared del galpón, que estaba a dos metros.

-¿Qué no fui claro? ¡Mientras lo violo, él deseará estar muerto! ¡Deseará jamás haber nacido!-su sonrisa maliciosa no desaparecía.-"¡Qué tonto eres, Uchiha!"-pensó al ver su plan cumplido.

-¡¡Voy a matarte!!

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, Toshimaru le dio una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder. El pelinegro se sostenía el estomago, le faltaba el aire, su vista estaba algo borrosa, la patada había sido verdaderamente dura. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido y embistió contra el otro. El de pelo violeta lo esquivó fácilmente, tomándole del cabello y levantándolo un poco.

-¡Qué tonto eres, Uchiha! ¡Aunque la ira sea muy buena para aumentar la fuerza, tienes menos control de tus movimientos con ella!-lo arrojó contra la pared y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, sin soltarlo del cabello.-¡Qué imbecil! ¡Si te hubieras controlado, tal vez hubieras logrado golpearme! Pero adivina qué...-un rodillazo a estomago y otro golpe al rostro.-... Te enojaste por nada, y ahora te voy a entregar a Orochimaru. Mientras, Naruto y yo tendremos diversión.-lo pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió.-Pero... Orochimaru jamás dijo que te quería vivo...-tomó el serrucho y lo puso cerca del cuello del pelinegro.

-"¿Esto es el fin...? Mierda... No puede ser... ¡No puedo dejar que termine así!"-pensaba el Uchiha mientras se revolvía tratando de liberarse, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Toshimaru.-"No... No puedo dejar que Naruto sufra así otra vez..."

-¿Un último deseo, Uchiha?-preguntó el otro preparando el serrucho.

-Que te mueras y ardas en el peor circulo del infierno.-contestó Sasuke con odio puro en su voz.

-Hum... Eso está bien.

Sasuke cerró los ojos para no ver. Francamente, tenia miedo de ver lo que ese tipo le hacia. La última imagen que quedó en su cabeza fue el rostro de Naruto, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante.

**Kyuubi: Ok! Hasta aquí llega el ca-! *Todos los fanáticos del SasuNaru preparando misiles, escopetas, rifles, pistolas, hachas, espadas, lanzas, granadas, bombas nucleares y explosivos C4* O.O!! Okay, okay!! Sigue el capitulo ^-^U!!**

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no pasaba nada? ¿Qué había pasado? Lentamente abrió sus ojos y el grandote delante de él tenia unas tijeras de podar clavadas en el lado derecho del cuello. Desvió su mirada hacia su izquierda, hacia el que había hecho eso...

-Naruto...-susurró, el mencionado se alejó un par de pasos más.

-Yo... yo vi que él... Yo no... Yo... Sasuke, él...-al rubio se le trababan las palabras, estaba muy nervioso.

-Maldición...-Sasuke empujó el cuerpo de Toshimaru, haciendo que cayera al suelo.-Tranquilo, Naruto.

-¡No!-el rubio se abrazó a si mismo, estaba asustado, por primera vez había matado a alguien.

-Naruto... Calmate.-Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabia que Naruto no había querido hacerlo, pero eso lo había asustado.-Tranquilo, ya está bien. Naruto, vámonos de aquí.-con mucho esfuerzo, se llevó al rubio de allí.

-Sasuke, te estoy esperando para ir a...-Zetsu detuvo sus palabras al ver la mirada asustada del rubio y sus manos con sangre.-Oh no... ¡Tobi!

-¿Qué pasó Sempai?

-Ven conmigo.-dijo mientras los dos iban hacia el galpón.

-¿Qué venimos a hacer exactamen-? ¡Ahh!-gritó el reo de la máscara al ver el cadáver allí.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de esas tijeras y del cuerpo. No debemos dejar huellas de Sasuke, Naruto y, especialmente, nuestras.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que le pida a Tsunade-sama unos fósforos?

-No, luego te olvidarás de devolverlos y alguien los encontrará. Ya sabes cómo se pone Deidara cuando tiene un fósforo cerca.-dijo Zetsu arrastrando el cuerpo hasta la puerta del galpón.-Trae una pala.

-¡Si!-contestó el otro mientras obedecía a su orden.-"Pobre de Naruto-sempai..."-pensó para si mismo.

**Kyuubi: Ahora si puedo terminarlo?**

**Sheza: Si, creo que ya puedes terminarlo tranquila ^^!**

**Kyuubi: Cómo es que a ti no te quieren matar los fans?**

**Sheza: Pueeees... Será porque yo pienso igual que ellos =O?**

**Kyuubi: Por qué todos son malos conmigo T-T? Que no me quieren ToT?**

**Sheza: Yo si, pero no se los fans xD**

**Kyuubi: Tu apoyo emocional brilla por su ausencia ¬_¬**

**Sheza: Por qué no les preguntas xD?**

**Kyuubi: Si, claro! Voy a ir poniendo 'chicos me quieren?' en cada uno de mis capitulos ¬¬**

**Sheza: Bueno, yo sólo di mi opinión xD**

**Kyuubi: Mejor no la des, pocas veces sirve -.-**

**Sheza: No empiezes con eso otra vez xD Ya quedó en el pasado!**

**Kyuubi: Voy a seguir con eso porque fue totalmente por tu culpa .! Dios, quién es el que me manda a seguir tus consejos -.-?**

**Sheza: Yo no xD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, como sea... Gracias por seguir el fic hasta aquí ^^! Sus reviews fueron de excelente ayuda =)!**

**Sheza: No se olviden de dejar uno cada vez que lean uno de los capis! ^^**

**Kyuubi: Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Matta ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Sheza: HOLA! Cómo han estado? ... Está muy solo por aquí, no?**

**Kyuubi: Veamos... 'Coccidiosis, provocada por un protozoario...'**

**Sheza: Qué es un protozoario?**

**Kyuubi: Eh!? Ahh!! Gomen ne! Estaba estudiando para la lección de Sanidad Animal ^^U!**

**Sheza: Tú y esas materias raras xD...**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, tengo que estudiar las enfermedades protozoarias de los animales, por eso estoy algo complicada y retrasada con el fic XD**

**Sheza: Es tu culpa por querer ser veterinaria y estudiar en una escuela agropecuaria xD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todos sus hermosos reviews ^^! Me emociona mucho leerlo, de veras! Y me motivan para seguir el fic =)! No soy como algunas personas que dejan los fics a medio camino y te dejan con la duda xD yo no soy así!**

**Sheza: Bueno, vamos a empezar con el capitulo!**

-Ahh...-suspiró Zetsu.

-Ya terminamos, Sempai.-dijo Tobi recargándose en la pala.

-Si, por suerte el hoyo que iba a usar para poner esa fuente ya estaba hecho... Ahora, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Sasuke...-agregó.

-Si, yo también quiero que estén bien.

Sasuke arrastró a Naruto hasta el baño, le sacó la ropa y lo metió en a ducha. Sintió deseos de hacerle cualquier cosa a su querido ojiazul, pero primero debería calmarlo y quitarle las manchas de sangre de la cara, las manos y la ropa. Dejó la ropa a un lado y comenzó a sacarse también la de él para meterse con el rubio.

-Sasuke...-dijo Naruto aún un poco alterado.

-Silencio, no hables.

-Pero... Yo lo... Tomé las tijeras y...-unas lágrimas se divisaron en los ojos del Uzumaki.

-Naruto, escúchame muy bien.-lo tomó de los hombros.-Tú me salvaste la vida, ¿si? El hecho de que lo mataras no importa, lo que importa es que lo hiciste por una razón muy buena. Fue en defensa de alguien más.

-Pero... ¡Lo maté! ¡Lo apuñale sin siquiera importarme si lo que hacia estaba mal!-se tapó el rostro con una mano.

-Naruto, mírame a los ojos.-el rubio quitó lentamente su mano de su rostro para obedecer.-¿Me ves? ¿Sabes lo que reflejaban cuando ese bastardo iba a matarme?-el otro negó.-Tenia miedo, muchísimo miedo.

-¿Miedo...?

-Si, miedo. Estaba asustado de morir, no quería que m matara. Pero tú llegaste y me salvaste de una muerte segura.-el agua que caía de la ducha no le permitía ver muy bien si ya estaba llorando o era sólo agua.-Esto no te debe alterar, debes ser fuerte y no asustarte por matar a alguien... Así es la vida en una cárcel, Naruto.-finalizó besándolo con dulzura.

Los dos estuvieron un largo rato así, bajo la ducha, desnudos y dándose amor el uno al otro.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses. El tiempo se había ido volando y se les escapó a todos de las manos. Konan ya había tenido su bebe, un lindo niño llamado Shun, de cabello azul y de ojos iguales a los de Nagato. El niño ya andaba por los cuatro meses, y cada mes iba de visita con su madre a la cárcel. Siempre que Nagato entraba a la sala de visitas, se podían escuchar pequeñas risitas de un bebe muy feliz con su padre y con su madre. Obviamente, ni Naruto ni los demás se privaron de ver al bebe, aunque no tanto tiempo como el de Nagato.

Un día, mientras Sasori, Zetsu y Kisame veían al bebe, Naruto se extrañó de no ver a Deidara para practicar basketball como siempre lo hacia así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

-Oye, Kiba...-llamó al castaño.-¿Has visto a Deidara por ahí?-preguntó.

-No, no lo eh visto en todo el día.-contestó el de los colmillitos con su radiante sonrisa de todos los días.

-Oh... Está bien, si lo vez dile que lo ando buscando.

-Bien, se lo diré.

Naruto revisó el comedor, el baño, el rosal que había preparado Zetsu, las flores, el galpón, la cancha de juegos... Hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la celda. Deidara no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar en su celda, así que siempre era común verlo de aquí para allá... por eso Naruto pensó lo peor. Primero no se animó a ir, pero luego respiró hondo y emprendió viaje.

Llegó casi corriendo y se paró en la puerta de la celda y...

-Oh... Por... Dios...-dejó escapar al ver la escena.

-¡N-Naruto!-exclamó Deidara completamente sonrojado.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-bramó Itachi Uchiha, quien estaba en ese momento sobre el pelilargo y con su mano derecha en un lugar que no debería.

-Yo... Venia a buscar a Deidara porque... porque hoy teníamos practica...-contestó el rubio con voz temblorosa.

-Naruto...-Itachi se bajó del rubio y caminó unos pasos hacia el Uzumaki.

-Eh...-Naruto lo observó un rato pero su mirada de pocos amigos le decía que debía correr AHORA. Y dicho y hecho, el rubio salió a correr tan rápido como pudo.

Corrió hasta el patio otra vez, estaba muy cansado. ¿Lo que había visto era real? ¿Acaso Itachi y Deidara eran una pareja en secreto? ¿Qué era lo que había asado entre ellos y sus parejas? ... Sus parejas, Kisame y Sasori... Mierda, ahora si que todo se había salido de quicio.¿Pero acaso Deidara y Sasori no se amaban? ¿No se habían dicho una y mil veces que se amaban delante de todos? ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué Itachi y Deidara hacían eso? Naruto se preguntaba si eso era algo que todos pasarían, y si a él con Sasuke le pasaría igual. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y volvió al edificio.

Justo ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba Sasori abrazando por la cintura a Deidara, quien jugaba con los cabellos del pelirrojo. Sintió su estomago revolverse al ver eso, le daba asco. No podía creer que Deidara hiciera algo así.

Sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y se lo llevaba hacia fuera del edificio.

-Itachi...-Susurró.

-Mira, Naruto... Sobre lo que viste...-empezó el pelinegro.

-No me importa.-trató de evitar el rubio.

-No, debes escucharme.

-Itachi, no tengo nada que escuchar. Ya tengo suficiente con lo que vi. Lo único que te pido es que aclaren las cosas con los otros dos.-dijo refiriéndose a Kisame y Sasori.

-No puedo. Deidara aún ama a Sasori.

-No puede ser, es imposible. Uno sólo ama a una sola persona, no puede amar a dos.-negó el ojiazul.

-Se que es difícil de entender, pero es así. Deidara me ama, pero aún sigue con Sasori dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

-Y tú le haces el favor de quitárselo de la cabeza, ¿no?-dijo el rubio en tono despectivo.

-Se que no te agrada mucho la idea porque Deidara es un muy buen amigo tuyo, pero debes entender que así son las cosas en la vida... Ni tu amor por Sasuke es un 100% seguro.-agregó sin pensar.

-¿Perdón?

-No, olvida lo que dije. Me voy.-Itachi, definitivamente, debes aprender a pensar antes de hablar. El pelinegro se fue dejando a Naruto sólo con su alma.

-¿Será verdad...?-susurró d forma apenas audible.

Mientras, en otro lado...

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?-preguntó un peliblanco.

-Si. Hay cientos de cosas que se pueden hacer con esas plantas que Zetsu cuida.-contestó el otro con lentes.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto, de lo contrario Orochimaru se enojará.-acotó Juugo algo fastidiado.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... Pero la pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-cuestionó Suigetsu.

-Ya tengo pensado en algo.

Pasaron unos días, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Como todas las mañanas, el pelinegro salía a dar un paseo matutino. Pronto se encontró a un sonriente Kabuto y toda su linda mañana se fue por el drenaje.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.-dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-refunfuñó el Uchiha.

-¿De mal humor?

-Si, desde que te me cruzaste me puse así.

-¡Ah, que bien! Yo tengo una buena cura para eso...-aseguró el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Oye, Naruto... Se te enfría el desayuno.-dijo Kakashi al rubio junto a él.

-Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Iruka.

-Sólo que... Sasuke aún no vino a desayunar.-contestó tristemente.

-Oh... Seguro se entretuvo con algo mientras venia para aquí.-tranquilizó Sai tomando algo de su té.

-No creo. Sasuke no es como yo, él no se quedaría por ahí...-los peores pensamientos se hicieron presente en su cabeza.-¡Voy a buscarle!-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Naruto, espera.-detuvo Sai.-Sasuke está bien, no le pasará nada.

-De todas formas voy a buscarlo.-dijo ignorando el comentario del pelinegro y avanzando a la salida del comedor.

-Ahh... No tiene remedio.-suspiró Kakashi.

Caminó por los pasillos de la prisión, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, obviamente evitando la zona más peligrosa, y por fin dió con o que buscaba.

-Sasu... ke...-las palabras se le cortaron al ver lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Kabuto estaba besando fieramente a Sasuke y éste no oponía resistencia... es más, parecía gustarle y corresponderle. ¿Pro qué demonios estaba pasando? Sintió que su corazón se le desmoronaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenia ganas de llorar, gritar y asesinar a Kabuto y Sasuke. ¿Acaso lo que había dicho Itachi, eso de "Ni tu amor por Sasuke es un 100% seguro", era verdad? Esa pregunta fue desplazada por un ¿por qué?, sólo eso.

Naruto quería saber el por qué eso estaba pasando. Era lo mismo que con Deidara y Sasori. Deidara había dicho muchas veces que amaba a Sasori, pero en realidad sólo estaba jugando con él. El rubio no resistiría ver otro segundo más esa escena, por lo que se alejó de allí lo más rápido que le daban las piernas.

Llegó hasta su celda y se tiró en la cama. Se sentía muy dolido, usado, furioso. Ese maldito pelinegro lo estaba usando, en realidad no lo amaba. Comprendió que todos esos 'te amo' eran sólo algo vació y sin sentido, algo que él no se merecía por pertenecer a otra persona. Una lágrima traidora se deslizó por su mejilla luego fue otra y otra más. Liberó su dolor y amargura en un llanto lleno de dolor.

Pero pensó que se lo merecía, que debería aceptarlo. Después de todo Sasuke lo había violado una vez, pero luego lo perdonó y aceptó su 'amor'.

-Soy un tonto.-se dijo a si mismo.-¡Soy un maldito imbécil!

-Naruto...-dijo una voz desde la puerta de la celda.-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, Yahiko. Quiero estar sólo.-contestó de forma cortante.

-Pues... A mi no me parece que sea nada.-el de pelo naranja se acercó a la cama de rubio.-Dime qué es lo que sucede.

-¡Ya te dije que quiero estar sólo!-gritó con furia y arrojándole una almohada al otro.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa!-dijo algo molesto Yahiko.

-Por tercera vez, quiero estar sólo y sin que nadie me moleste.-Naruto se volteó a ver la pared, dándole la espalda al que estaba tratando de ayudarle.

-Naruto... Es Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-...-el rubio sólo se estremeció un poco.

-"Lo sabia."-pensó con una media sonrisa.

-Si, es por es imbécil.-contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-La mejor manera de aliviar algo así es hablarlo, te guste o no.-dijo sentándose en la cama junto a él.

-Yo...-Naruto volteó a verlo, para luego incorporarse y sentarse a su lado.-Está bien.

-Te escucho.

Naruto le contó a Yahiko lo ocurrido, desde cuando salió al comedor hasta cuando estaba llorando en la cama como colegiala con el corazón roto. Yahiko lo escuchó sin decir palabra, aunque frunció el sueño al escuchar lo que Sasuke había hecho.

-Entiendo...-dijo finalmente el de cabello naranja.-Voy a hablar con él.

-No le harás nada... ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te importa?

-Bueno, si... Es que...

-...-Yahiko suspiró y se levantó de la cama.-No le haré nada, sólo voy a hablar con él un rato.

-Está bien...-dijo, y el otro se fue.

El rubio se quedó sólo otra vez, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho y preguntándose una y otra vez qué había hecho mal para que Sasuke lo traicionara así.

**Sheza: ESTÁS BUSCANDO QUE TE ASESINE NO!?!?**

**Kyuubi: No te enojes, es sólo un fic!**

**Sheza: Por qué Sasuke hace eso?!?!? VOY A ABRIRLE EL ESTOMAGO, SACARLE LAS VICERAS Y METERSELAS POR LAS OREJAS!!!! =(**

**Kyuubi: Creo que te excedes un poco ^^!**

**Sheza: NO ME EXCEDO NADA! VOY A MATARRRRLOOOOOOO!! .**

**Kyuubi: Si quiero eso puedo hacerlo yo ¬w¬**

**Sheza: LO HACES Y TE MATO YO A TI!!**

**Kyuubi: Decídete de una vez -.-U**

**Sheza: Grrrr!! Maldito Sasuke .!**

**Kyuubi: Okay... Vamos a votación xD! Si alguien quiere que Sasuke la pague caro, que dejen sus reviews diciendo cómo lo quieren hacer xD y en caso contrario, digan por qué no debería castigarlo =)! Así hacemos votación justa y todos contentos XD**

**Sheza: Esa es una buena idea ¬¬! Pero si toca tortura, yo me apunto a hacerla =)!**

**Kyuubi: De eso nada! Tú serias capaz de hacer que los ovnis vinieran a llevárselo y meterles sondas por el...**

**Sheza: Ya me arruinaste la idea -.-**

**Kyuubi: Dios, no tienes remedio... Bueno, nos vamos! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Sheza: Dejen reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Hola otra vez!**

**Sheza: Hoy estamos de fiesta ^^!**

**Kyuubi: Te juro que jamás me imaginaba que iba a llegar a tener 10 capis TwT! Estoy feliiiiiiiiiz *O*!**

**Sheza: Si, yo también estoy muy feliz ^-^!**

**Kyuubi: A propósito, voy a contestar a la pregunta de ****haliuzumaki: No, no puedo poner a Karin porque ella es mujer xD. Konan era una excepción porque hizo cosas muy, pero muy crueles y por eso la metieron en una cárcel de hombres xD.**

**Sheza: Hum... Aunque...**

**Kyuubi: NO! No voy a poner a Karin como hombre que se cree mujer ¬¬**

**Sheza: Mala ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: Otra cosa: Gaara apareció en unos capítulos del fic, pero no le di mucho protagonismo porque no quiero que nadie me lo quite ¬¬**

**Sheza: Egoísta xD Oh! Cierto que tenemos un invitado especial *-*!**

**Kyuubi: Siiiiiiii! Pasa!**

**Pably: Hola =)**

**Kyuubi: Hola esposo ^^!**

**Sheza: Lectores y lectoras, éste es el valiente novio de Kyuubi, quien sigue el fic de su esposa aunque no le guste el yaoi xD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, visto que muchos de ustedes me han pedido que tome venganza por Sasuke, lo haré con gusto =D**

**Sheza: Lo matas y te juro por Dios y la virgen que me están mirando que te asesino a ti ¬¬**

**Pably: Calma, no lo matará... Creo xD**

**Sheza: ¬¬***

**Kyuubi: Bueno, empecemos con el capitulo ^^U!**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, ya estaba anocheciendo. Tenía algo de hambre y se preguntaba si Yahiko ya había hablado con el traidor de Sasuke. Se dijo a si mismo que no debía sentirse mal, que debía pagare con su misma moneda... y eso es lo que haría.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el comedor. Ni bien dio la vuelta a la esquina, se le paralizó el corazón: allí venia Sasuke.

-"Tranquilo, Naruto. Ignóralo completamente, hazlo sufrir mucho."-pensó con seriedad mientras volvía a caminar.

Sasuke, por su lado, se sentía un poquito mareado pero pensó que era por el hambre ya que no recordaba haber desayunado y apenas creyó haber almorzado algo, pero cuando vió que el rubio se acercaba le sonrió. Iba a besarlo pero... El rubio le volteó la cara y pasó a su lado ignorándolo por completo. El pelinegro pensó que Naruto estaba jugando al difícil, cosa que hacían cada tanto.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó al rubio para ponerse junto a él.

-Naruto...-llamó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó de forma fría.

-Hum...-por un segundo pensó que ese no era Naruto, pero lo vió bien y si, era su rubio.-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó tomándolo de los hombros y apoyarlo contra la pared.-¿Estás enojado porque no nos 'divertimos' el otro día?-volvió a preguntar besándolo.

-Ngh...-Naruto sintió un asco terrible al sentir los labios de Sasuke. Eran los mismos labios que habían besado a se imbécil cuatro ojos... Por eso se separó d Sasuke con brusquedad.-¡Aléjate!-gritó mientras se alejaba.

-¿Naruto...?-ahora si que el Uchiha estaba asustado. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al rubio? Miró a su alrededor y descubrió las miradas de algunos criminales, quienes miraban curiosos la escena.-¿Y ustedes qué ven?-preguntó molesto, mientras algunos volteaban disimuladamente.

-Nada, sólo el hecho de que Naruto está muy enojado contigo.-contestó un reo anciano.

-No te metas, viejo.-Sasuke volteó y siguió los pasos del rubio hacia el comedor.

Allí, en el comedor, no había casi nadie. Casi todos estaban en el patio peleando para ver quién era el más fuerte, jugando algún deporte, o simplemente haciendo nada. Encontró al rubio sin muchos problemas, se acercó a él y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Naruto, quiero que me digas qué mierda te sucede.

-Nada, ahora vete. Quiero comer sólo.-el tono frío de Naruto era realmente hiriente.

-Tú no me engañas, quiero que me digas qué es lo que pasa.

-...-Naruto se levantó y tomando su plato se fue del comedor, seguido por Sasuke.

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas qué te pasa.-dijo.

-"Rayos..."-pensó el rubio mientras se detenía. Contempló su plato de comida, ahora ya no tenia hambre. Los recuerdos de Kabuto y Sasuke besándose le volvieron a la cabeza, hasta que la mano n su hombro lo hizo explotar.-¿¡Y aún me preguntas qué me pasa!?-le gritó mientras le tiraba el plato de plástico directo a la cara.

-Naruto... Me estás haciendo enojar...-advirtió el pelinegro mientras se quitaba algunos fideos de la cara.

-¡¡Yo soy el que tendría que estar enojado contigo!!-le gritó otra vez, pero con más rabia.

-¿Pero por qué?-Sasuke se estaba reteniendo para no gritarle, no le gustaba hacer eso.

-¡Y sigues con la misma pregunta...! ¿¡Por qué no m dejas en paz y te vas a revolcarte con ese cuatro ojos que tanto quieres!?

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡¡No te hagas el idiota!! ¡Lo se perfectamente!-los gritos ya habían atraído a espectadores. Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos zafiro, pero no las dejaría.

-¡No tengo idea de qué me estas hablando!

-¡¡Si que lo sabes!! ¿¡Te piensas que puedes venir aquí, a besarme, preguntándome si estoy bien después de lo que hiciste!?

-¡¡Naruto no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!!

-Si... ¡¡Si no me amabas me lo hubieras dicho y lo habría soportado!! ¿¡Por qué pensaste que yo aguantaría que hicieras eso!?

-¿No amarte? ¡Naruto, yo te amo, no se de qué hablas!-Sasuke pensaba que Naruto estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡¡No me toques!!-lo empujó con fuerza al sentir que el Uchiha quería abrazarlo.

-Ok, ya estuvo bien. ¡¡Ya calmate de una vez!!-un terrible golpe en el rostro hizo que el rubio cayera al suelo.

Naruto levantó la cabeza para ver al pelinegro furioso, llevándose una mano a la mejilla izquierda por el ardor. Dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, ahora no sólo lo odiaba, ahora también volvía a tenerle miedo. Unos leves sollozos se escucharon en el silencio.

Todos los reos habían quedado boquiabiertos ante tal escena, algunos hasta se pellizcaron para asegurarse de que no estaban soñando. Sasuke miró fúrico al rubio, hasta que su mente reaccionó que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y trató de acercarse al rubio.

-¡Aléjate!-le dijo mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo para perderse en el pasillo.

-Naruto... Lo siento...-susurró el pelinegro por lo bajo.

Mientras, en la celda, Kakashi estaba jugueteando con los cabellos de Iruka mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

-Oye, Iruka...-dijo Kakashi.

-Dime.

-¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo acabo de sentir?-preguntó algo preocupado.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Sentí algo raro... Algo está mal.

-No te preocupes, no debe ser nada serio.-tranquilizó el de la cicatriz. Justo en ese momento, entra Naruto, quien se tira a llorar desconsoladamente a su cama.-¿¡Naruto!?-exclamó al ver al chico en ese estado.

-¿Qué pasó?

En otro lado...

-No creo que debamos seguir con esto.-dijo a punto de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Se había prometido no llorar, iba a ser valiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que tú y yo...?-el otro no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que es mejor así.-cuando se dio vuelta, sintió la mano del otro tomando su brazo.

-¡Deidara, espera! ¿¡Por qué estás cortando conmigo!?-preguntó el pelirrojo desesperado.- ¿Hice algo que no te gusto? ¿Te lastimé de alguna forma y no me di cuenta?

-No Sasori... Es sólo que...-el rubio no sabía cómo decirlo, estaba muy pero muy triste. Y a su vez, insistencia de Sasori por saber la razón lo estaba por obligar a decir que en realidad amaba a otro... Pero no se lo iba a decir, pasara lo que pasara.-Es que... No creo que siga para más, ya no. lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Deidara se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se marchó tan rápido como pudo. Si bien lo había hecho en sus plenas facultades mentales, le dolía demasiado hacerlo. No quería dejar a Sasori, pero tampoco a Itachi, tampoco quería dejar a los dos... Optó por dejar a uno de los dos y el desdichado fue Sasori.

-Oye, ¿te enteraste de lo que pasó con Naruto y Sasuke?-preguntó el castaño a su amigo con gafas.

-Si. Naruto lleva ya dos días deprimido y no hay forma de levantarle el ánimo.-contestó.

-Eso pasa cuando uno no tiene una buena relación con su pareja.-dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres el doctor corazón Kiba?-preguntó un joven pelirrojo y de ojeras a su espalda.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Gaara. Y no, no soy el doctor corazón. Sólo digo lo que creo.

-Para mí que Sasuke debería hablar con Naruto.

-Pues Sasuke dijo que no se acordaba de mucho, sólo de que había estado vagando por ahí.-comentó Kiba.

-Esto pinta muy mal, no creo que puedan arreglarse muy fácil.

-¿Y tú que llevas ahí, Gaara?-dijo Shino al notar la bolsita que tenia su amigo en las manos.

-¿Esto? Son semillas que Zetsu le había encargado a Tsunade-sama. Dice que algún bromista arrancó de cuajo algunas de sus plantas.-contestó.

-Oh, ya veo... Hay algunos que no tienen respeto por nadie.

-Mira quién habla...

-¿Qué dijiste, ojeritas?

-¿A caso te importa, cachorrito?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...-suspiró Shino al ver que los otros estaban por pelearse. Se quedó pensando unos minutos, eso parecía sospechoso.

Mientras, en otro lugar, un joven pelinegro sufría sus penas, ahogándolas para no romper el tremendo silencio que había en el baño. El baño estaba algo sucio, pero como era uno de los que menos usaban, estaba bastante bien cuidado... salvo por algún inodoro roto o canillas oxidadas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se repetía una y otra vez lo que había pasado hacia dos días, el día en que Naruto se enojó con él. Definitivamente no se acordaba de nada, de absolutamente nada.

Una parte de su cerebro se quería concentrar más en recordar, pero el otro 90% estaba ocupado pensando en cómo recuperar al rubio. Ya tenia una leve idea de cómo disculparse pero sabia que Naruto estaba muy dolido como para aceptar una disculpa así porque si. Y entonces allí, sentado en el piso y contra la pared, tomó la determinación de ir a disculparse con Naruto y conseguir su perdón.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la celda donde dormía. Allí estaba el rubio, concentrado en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El pelinegro se le acercó y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, y fue cuando Naruto se percató de su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó tratando de sonar lo más frío posible.

-Vengo a hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Si, si lo tienes.-dijo tomándole por los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.-Vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no.

-Oye, Zetsu...-llamó Shino.

-¿Si, qué pasa?

-Queríamos saber qué plantas fueron las que se llevaron.-preguntó Shino con Gaara y Kiba a sus espaldas.

-Hum... No lo se... Tobi las vió y me dijo.-contestó Zetsu.

-¡Zetsu-sempai! ¡Zetsu-sempai!-gritaba el enmascarado con un papel en la mano.

-Allí viene. ¿Qué pasa?

-Esta es una lista de las plantas que sacaron, me costó mucho deducirla.

-Veamos...-Zetsu tomó el papel y lo comenzó a leer.

-Sasuke, suéltame. No quiero hablarte, verte o escucharte. Por favor, vete.-la voz de Naruto se estaba quebrando.

-Naruto, quiero que me escuches. Te juro que no se qué me pasó. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ese día.

-¡No quiero que me hables! ¡Vete!-el rubio trató de forcejear, pero Sasuke apretó el agarre.-¡Me lastimas!

-¡Naruto lo único que quiero es que me escuches!

Sin embargo, alguien interrumpió en la escena... o más bien, dos sujetos interrumpieron la escena. Neji y Lee entraron a la celda y tomaron a Sasuke por los hombros, para luego sacarlo de la celda en un empujón.

-¡Naruto dijo que lo soltaras!-dijo Neji algo molesto.

-¡Ustedes no se metan! ¡Esto es entre Naruto y yo!

-Si, nos metemos porque te estás pasando de listo. ¡Deja a Naruto en paz! ¡Él ya no quiere verte!-dijo Lee.

-Naruto...-Sasuke se puso de pie.-Por favor, escúchame. Necesito que me creas, no se qué fue lo que pasó... lo juro.

-Vete, Sasuke. Vete de una vez.-el rubio le dio la espalda para encubrir su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Sasuke lo observó unos minutos, trató de entrar a la celda pero Neji y Lee no se lo permitieron. Finalmente desistió y se marchó sin decir palabra. El rubio se sentó en su cama, mientras que les dirigía una mirada a los otros dos de que lo dejaran sólo. Lee y Neji se miraron para luego asentir y retirarse del lugar.

-"¿Por qué aún me duele tanto?"-se preguntó el rubio.-"No es justo, no debería estar sufriendo así..."

Sasuke también sufría, aunque podía esconderlo bien para sí mismo. Por fuera aparentaba estar ago molesto, pero por dentro algo le pedía a gritos que el rubio le diera su cariño. Se maldijo una y otra vez, cada una por distintas cosas: porque el rubio no quería hablarle, por haberse mal acostumbrado a sus besos y caricias, por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, y por sobre todo, por no poder recordar nada de lo que había pasado hace dos días. Esto no podía estar pasando, algo andaba mal... ¿Pero qué?

-A la perfección...-dijo Orochimaru a Kabuto, quien estaba sentado junto a él viendo cómo Sasuke se comía la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, falta el resto.

-¿Y por qué hace esto? No entiendo.

-Veras, Kabuto... Si alguien sea muy fuerte por fuera, es mejor atacarlo directo al corazón. Para eso, hay que atacar a donde más le duele... Y ya lo ves.-explicó el pálido.

-Hum... Entiendo a la perfección.-hubo un pequeño silencio.-Ya es la hora. Voy por Juugo y Jirobo.-dijo el de gafas mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Pasó una semana... Bueno, en realidad pasaron dos días, aunque Sasuke pensaba que había sido una semana. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba estar con su rubio urgentemente. Ya el solo hecho de poder hablarle le alcanzaba, pero ni eso. El rubio lo ignoraba completamente. Tenia tantas ganas de escuchar su voz, su risa... de verlo sonreír, de saborear esos dulces labios qu lo hacían perder la cordura, de acariciar esos cabellos dorados y sedosos, de acariciar su piel tersa y suave, de hacerlo suyo otra vez... pro no podía, por mas que quería no podía.

Naruto siempre estaba acompañado por alguien, ya fueran por Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kakashi, Sai, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, Itachi, Yahiko, etc... Y ellos impedían que el pelinegro se acercara al ojiazul. Sufría mucho a causa de eso, y lo peor era que esa falta de cariño por parte del rubio lo desesperaba y no lo dejaba tratar de recordar el por qué estaba enojado.

Finalmente sintió que algo tibio recorría sus mejillas, algo nuevo para él. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de saber lo que era... ¿Lagrimas? ¿Estaba llorando? Ridículo, Sasuke no podía llorar. Ya desde hacia mucho que no lloraba, creía que sus ojos se habían secado. Levantó la vista y recordó que estaba en el baño en desuso, cosa que nadie lo podía ver en ese estado tan humillante. Volvió su vista a su mano con unas pocas lágrimas, a las cuales siguieron más y más... Y tras ellas, unos leves sollozos, que fueron aumentando en claridad y cantidad.

Su leve llanto se había transformado en un mar de lágrimas, liberando así algo de su terrible depresión. Con furia golpeó el piso, maldiciéndose por ser débil y perder lo que le quedaba de orgullo llorando por el amor de alguien.

-Mierda... ¡Naruto...!-sollozó con fuerza mientras abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho y escondía su rostro en ellas.

Escondido tras la pared de la puerta, escuchando los sollozos de Sasuke estaba el Uzumaki. Sintió que el corazón se le cayó a pedazos en cuanto escuchó los sollozos del Uchiha. Una fuerte presión apareció en su pecho, obligándolo a llevarse ambas manos al pecho.

Ninguno de los dos merecía estar llorando por el otro, pero Naruto tenía que ser firme y no doblegarse ante nada. Sasuke lo había engañado, no podía ser flexible.

**Kyuubi: Y finalizado por hoy! Perdón por la demora, pero ya saben cómo es la secundaria xD! Es más, hoy aproveche que no tenia nada importante para faltar y no dejarlos con las ganas de más capis =)!**

**Sheza: Ay ella! No te hagas la importante ni la buenita xD**

**Pably: Mi esposa no se hace, lo es =D**

**Kyuubi: Sep, así que aquí tienen el capi =D!**

**Sheza: Por qué haces sufrir a mi Sasu-kun ToT?**

**Pably: Si, por qué lo haces? Ni yo lo entiendo xD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno... No se, sólo me encanta ver a Sasuke sufrir por Naruto xD! Es que... Naruto s muy dulce y bueno... Y Sasuke tan frío... Por eso me gusta torturarlo así xD! Aunque creo que en el capi que viene le daré un final a todo esto, no me gusta mucho hacerlo sufrir xD**

**Sheza: Pobre Sasu-kun T-T**

**Pably: Es muy duro ver a un hombre llorar, eso significa que algo malo le pasa. Con las mujeres es distinto porque ellas suelen llorar por muchas cosas, los hombres casi siempre nos guardamos todo xD! Por eso es más duro ver a un hombre llorar, además de difícil.**

**Kyuubi: Completamente de acuerdo. Por eso me encanta ver cómo Sasuke llora por Naruto xD**

**Sheza: No lo hagas llorar más, me hace poner mal a mi también T-T**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, no lo haré llorar más ^^!**

**Pably: Si, pero en eso también cuenta que...**

**Kyuubi: TE CALLAS AHORA O ME DIVORCIO!**

**Pably: Ok, me callo =(**

**Sheza: Por qué ¬¬?**

**Kyuubi: Por... Por nada ^^U! Bueno, nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Pably: Veremos si mi esposa logra actualizar antes xD**

**Sheza: Dejen reviews!**

**Matta ne!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Buenos días/tardes/noches según corresponda ^^!**

**Sheza: Cómo les va =D!?**

**Pably: Adivinen, voy a presentar los siguientes capis con ellas xD**

**Sheza: Me parece bien, mientras más seamos mejor xD**

**Pably: Si! Ahora que lo recuerdo, muchos han preguntado el por qué Naruto está en la cárcel... Sabrías responder a eso?**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, es una larga historia. Yo tenia la idea y quería presentarla en el capitulo 5 o 6, sin importar los hechos del mismo... o sea iba a ser seguro que en ese capitulo, pasara lo que pasara, se iba a saber la condena de Naruto. Pero ya llevo 17 años conviviendo conmigo misma, me conozco muy bien, y sabia que me lo olvidaría después de escribir el segundo capitulo del fic por mi gran falta de memoria xD! Así que le pedí a Sheza que lo recordara y... ¬¬**

**Sheza: Bueno, bueno... Se me olvidó, no es tan importante, tampoco es que me olvido de todo... ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: EL OTRO DIA TE OLVIDASTE DE DARLE DE COMER A TUS PECES!! PASARON DOS DIAS DE HAMBRE, NO SE CÓMO NO SE MURIERON ¬¬**

**Pably: Oh Dios... Pobres pececitos 0_0!**

**Sheza: Bueno... -.-**

**Kyuubi: No te olvidas la cabeza porque la tienes pegada al cuerpo ¬¬**

**Pably: Hum... Chicas, el fic ^^U**

**Kyuubi: Oh! Oh! ****Gomen ne ^^U! Así que bueno, por eso me olvidé lo que había hecho Naruto... Aunque tengo un vago recuerdo de que era algo con fuego xD**

**Pably: Ay, esposa... Con eso aprenderás a escribir las cosas que realmente son importantes y no ser tan tonta y olvidadiza!**

**Kyuubi: ^^... Ok, escribiré: 'Recordar pedir divorcio en el juzgado' ¬¬**

**Pably: T-T**

**Sheza: Bueno, mientras resuelven sus problemas maritales, empezamos con el fic xD**

Zetsu esperaba ansioso la llegada de Tsunade. Ella le había prometido traerle un libro sobre plantas de todos los países del mundo, esperaba que se acordara de traerlos. Se quedó junto al enorme paredón, esperando la señal.

-¿Zetsu?-llamó una voz femenina.

-¡Aquí estoy!

-Ven, tengo los libros.

-Enseguida vamos. Gaara, Shino, vengan los dos.-dijo mientras los otros dos le seguían el paso. Llegaron hasta la puerta enrejada y allí esperaron a Tsunade y Jiraya. Los dos venían con varios libros grandes en sus brazos.

-Aquí están todos. Tuve que buscar por separado porque ninguno estaba completo al 100%.-dijo la mujer mientras les daba los libros a los chicos.

-Muchísimas gracias Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama.

-¿Para qué necesitas éstos libros?-preguntó Jiraya curioso.

-Luego lo sabrán... si mis suposiciones son correctas, obvio.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, nos veremos luego. Suerte con lo que buscan.-se despidieron.

-Bien, tomen lápiz y papel.-dijo Zetsu una vez que se fueron.-Busquen las flores por orden alfabético, ya les anoté sus nombres científicos ahí.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?-preguntó Gaara.

-Buscamos algo que nos ayude con lo de Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Y cómo esto no ayudará a hacerlo?-interrogó esta ves Shino.

-Sólo busquen la composición química de cada planta y luego lo verán.-contestó algo hastiado.

En otro lugar, un tanto más lejos de allí, un peliblanco con lentes esperaba ansioso a que Juugo y Jirobo le trajeran buenas noticias.

-Aquí está.-dijo Jirobo.

-Muy bien, le avisaré a Orochimaru-sama.

**(N/A: Sheza: Qué es lo que pasa por esa retorcida mente tuya ¬¬*? Kyuubi: Hum... Nada, nada en lo absoluto ^^U!)**

-Oye, Nagato... ¿Viste a mi hermano por ahí?-preguntó Itachi.

-¿Te has fijado en el baño en semi-desuso?

-No.

-Bien, no lo hagas. Debe estar allí, llorando por Naruto o algo.-contestó mientras ordenaba un poco su celda.

-Ya, entiendo.-hubo un silencio incómodo que Itachi rompió.-¿Sabes cómo están Kisame y Sasori?

-Pues... Ellos están...-hizo silencio.-No tengo idea, casi no hablan. Kisame se la pasa plantando las plantas con Zetsu y compañía. Sasori, bueno... Lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba.-contestó aún sin mirarlo y siguiendo en lo suyo.

-¿Es para tanto?

-Si, mucho muy. Sales con su ex-novio un día después de que ellos terminan... ¿Eso no es para tanto?

-...-Itachi se tragó sus palabras, sabia que eso era verdad.

-Listo, terminé con las plantas americanas.-dijo Shino.

-Yo ya casi con las europeas.-dijo Gaara.

-A mi me falta bastante para terminar con las asiáticas, son muchas.-Zetsu ya se estaba cansando de buscar.

-Oye, Naruto... ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Sai algo preocupado.-Te vez pálido.

-No, no es nada. Me duele un poco el estómago, es todo.-contestó el rubio.-"Algo anda mal, tengo un mal presentimiento."-pensó.

-Ya está aquí, Orochimaru-sama.-dijo Kabuto.

-Excelente, háganlo pasar.-Orochimaru sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras veían que el invitado pasaba.

-Listo, terminé.

-¿Y ahora qué se hace con todas éstas plantas?-preguntó Shino.

-Kakuzu y Hidan saben algo de esto, es mejor que vayamos a verlos.-contestó Zetsu.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?-preguntó el rubio pelilargo al ver que el nombrado no podía disimular su preocupación.

-Nada, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mi hermano...-contestó.

Estaba acorralado, sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus pies, no podía pedir ayuda porque nadie se la daría, tenia una gran catarata de sentimientos de odio y angustian en su cuerpo. Allí, delante de él, estaba Orochimaru con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Dime qué quieres.-dijo de forma poco amigable.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun... Esa no es forma de tratar a tus mayores.-Orochimaru se levantó de su asiento y se acercaba al pelinegro.-¿Tú sabes lo que siento por ti?-le preguntó lamiendo su mejilla.

-Hmp.-el asco que Sasuke sentía era inmenso (N/A: Y no es para menos xD), tenia ganas de vomitar al sentir a esa asquerosa serpiente cerca de él. Trató de moverse, pero las ataduras en sus manos se lo impedían y Jirobo detrás de él no le permitía retroceder.-Eres asqueroso.-soltó el Uchiha.

-Muy bien, que así sea. Jirobo, preparemos el pequeño regalo para Sasuke.-contestó Orochimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hidan! ¡Kakuzu!-llamó Zetsu.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Quiero hacerles una consulta.-dijo mostrándoles los papeles.-¿Sabrían decirme la utilidad de éstas plantas?

-Hum...-Kakuzu meditó un rato con los papeles en las manos, mientras que Hidan observaba detenidamente cada nombre cada una de las plantas y su composición química.

-Si no me equivoco, éstas de aquí son usadas para tranquilizantes.-dijo Hidan señalando algunas.

-Y éstas otras son potentes alucinógenos.-acotó el otro alzando el papel.-Cualquiera que use esto verá a Hitler y Stalin bailando ballet mientras gritan 'Soy una linda mariposa' por todo Rusia.

-Tranquilizantes y alucinógenos... Qué rara combinación.-musitó Zetsu.

-Bueno, pues si no me equivoco estos son antidepresivos.

-Combinados entre si tienen un efecto muy parecido a las drogas.-Kakuzu le volvió a entregar las hojas a Zetsu.

-Ya veo...

-Un médico con algo de experiencia podría tener buenos resultados con eso, sino pregúntale a Tsunade-sama.

-¿Médico...?-Zetsu reaccionó. Kabuto, las plantas, alucinógenos, droga, médico...-¿Kabuto había hecho un curso de medicina, no?

-Yo qué se... No me interesa lo que haga ese imbécil.-contestó Hidan.

-Si, creo que si. ¿Por qué?

-Porque Sasuke se estaba besando con Kabuto, Sasuke no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ese día, estaba mareado... Kabuto hizo un curso de medicina, mis plantas con éstas características fueron cortadas... ¡Todo en el mismo día!

-¿Estás diciendo que ese maldito anteojito drogó a Sasuke?

-Si Kakuzu, eso mismo.

-Eso quiere decir que Sasuke es inocente...

-¡Debemos informar de esto a Naruto!-y sin esperar más, Zetsu echó a correr.

Naruto se llevó una mano al peco, algo no andaba para nada bien. Tenía miedo, nunca había sentido algo así. La terrible punzada en su pecho aumentó en cuanto se intentó poner de pie.

-¿Naruto qué te suce-?-la pregunta de Sai quedó incompleta por la interrupción de Zetsu.

-¡¡NARUTO!!-gritó.

-¿Zetsu...?

-¡Qué bien que te encontramos! ¡Debo decirte algo sumamente importante!

Sasuke esperaba a ver lo que sucedía. Orochimaru se había ido por unos momentos, dejándolo con Jirobo. En cuanto llegó, Sasuke le dirigió na mirada de odio fulminante. Orochimaru sonrió, se acercó a Jirobo y le susurró algo al oído.

Jirobo asintió y comenzó a sacarle la remera a Sasuke, quien reaccionó moviéndose bruscamente. El grandullón dejó la remera a la altura de las manos del pelinegro y luego las puso por encima de la cabeza de éste, para así dejarlo sin posibilidad a que use sus manos como protección.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES!?-gritaba con fuerza.

-Ya quédate quieto, no te muevas.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun... Si tú supieras lo bien que te hacia quedarte sumiso ante mí...-sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito y un encendedor.-¿Ves esto? Son los cigarrillos de Asuma-san. Se los saqué.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer con ellos? ¿Darme cáncer de pulmón?-se burló el pelinegro, aunque no estaba en condicione de hacerlo.

-No... Es algo mucho mejor.-dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

Orochimaru sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con el encendedor. Dejó que hiciera un poco de fuego y que el humo llegara al rostro del ojinegro, para luego apagarlo aplastándolo de punta contra el pecho del pelinegro.

-¡¡Argh!!-gritó Sasuke al sentir cómo su piel era quemada.

-¿Oh, te dolió?-bromeó Jirobo.

-Es un paquetito con 20 cigarrillos y recién vamos por el primero, aún quedan otros 20.

-¡Maldita serpiente...!-dijo Sasuke con furia, tratando de patearlo al menos.

Orochimaru esta vez sacó dos cigarrillos y los encendió, volviendo a apagarlos en el pecho del pelinegro.

-¡¡Naruto, espera!!-gritaba Kakashi persiguiendo al rubio.

-¡¡No puedo!! ¡Algo le pasó, estoy seguro! ¡Tengo que rescatarlo!-contestó desesperado y aumentando la velocidad.

-Tus gritos son muy placenteros...-dijo Orochimaru con morbo.

-Bastardo...-contestó Sasuke con vos apenas audible.

-Pero es una lastima, ya se acabaron los cigarrillos.-en menos de cinco minutos apagó los 20 cigarrillos en el cuerpo del pelinegro, ahora ya no le quedaba más con qué torturarlo.-Sin embargo, guardé algo especial para ti.

El dolor había nublado la vista de Sasuke, lo que no lo permitió ver lo que hacia. Sin embargo, distinguió que Orochimaru tenia algo largo en sus manos.

-Esto te dolerá muchísimo, pero valdrá la pena.-lo que el paliducho tenia en sus manos era nada más y nada menos que un hierro al rojo vivo.-Primero vamos por el ojo derecho.

-¿Qué? No... ¡No!-gemía Sasuke.-¡¡Hijo de perra detente!!

-Silencio o no tendré compasión.-regañó el de pelo largo.

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-esa vos... ¿Podría ser...? ¡¡Itachi!! Itachi había llegado con Naruto y los otros para rescatarlo.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, luego la huida de Jirobo y cómo se llevaban a Orochimaru arrastrando.

-¡No, Sasuke!-Naruto se abalanzó desesperadamente junto a Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Itachi yendo por su hermano.-¡¡Sasori!! ¡¡Llama a Jiraya-sama!!

-¡Enseguida!-contestó Sasori.

Finalmente llegó la ayuda, y luego de unas ocho horas de trabajo, Sasuke por fin estaba en condiciones de volver a su celda. Allí, como era obvio, estaba Naruto esperando a que lo trajeran.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó muy preocupado.

-Claro que si. Estaba con el mejor doctor del mundo.-contestó Jiraya mientras era ayudado por Itachi para dejar a Sasuke en la cama.-Bien, ahora debemos irnos. Que la pases bien con Sasuke, Naruto.

-Espera, yo también quiero estar con mi hermano.-protestó Itachi.

-Debemos dejarlos solos un rato.-susurró suavemente Jiraya. Itachi sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

Naruto observó un rato el cuerpo de Sasuke. Le habían quitado la remera para que no molestara y así ponerle mejor los vendajes, por eso las vendas estaban al descubierto. Todo, desde su pecho hasta su estómago, estaba con pequeñas quemaduras. El ojiazul se sentó junto al cuerpo del pelinegro y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Lo lamento mucho.-se disculpó.-Fui un idiota al haber creído que me engañabas con ese tarado de Kabuto.- susurró con dolor.-Qué idiota de mi parte.-una lagrima se deslizó desde sus orbes hasta su mentón, y de allí hasta la mano derecha del pelinegro. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no se podía creer ser tan idiota. Una mano en su rostro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y abrir los ojos.-¿Sasuke?

-No tienes que disculparte. No tengo nada que perdonar.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-El idiota aquí soy yo, debería haberme alejado de ese anteojudo cuando lo vi.-frunció el seño al tiempo que dejaba de acariciar el rostro del rubio para pasarse la mano por el cuello.

-Pero no debí haber dudado de ti, soy un idiota.-en su mano izquierda llevaba el trozo de cuerda que habían usado para atar de manos a su pelinegro, lo apretó con fuerza.-Todo es mi culpa por no saber escuchar.

-Escucha...-dijo Sasuke levantándose un poco.-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¡Auch!

-No deberías moverte, estás débil aún.-regañó el Uzumaki.

-Naruto...-Sasuke se puso serio de un momento a otro. Se quedó hipnotizado viendo los ojos azul zafiro del rubio.-Te amo con locura, Naruto.-le dijo.

-Yo también te amo.

Sasuke se acercó al rostro del rubio y comenzó a besarlo con lujuria. ¡Oh, cuánto extrañaba probar esos labios! Y no se iba a detener sólo con eso, iba a ir por más. Con un poco de dificultad, ignorando por un rato las heridas, acostó al rubio en su cama y se posicionó sobre él. Empezó a recorrer su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro del mismo; en un momento vió que Naruto aún tenia el trozo de cuerda, y a su mente vino una idea. Se lo quitó de un tirón y levantó las manos del rubio por encima de la cabeza de éste, para así atárselas al respaldo de la cama.

-¿S-Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio algo asustado.

-Tranquilo.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente, y casi como un rayo, tomó un antifaz que usaba Kakashi para dormir y se los puso al rubio.-Nos vamos a divertir en grande.-dijo con lujuria.

-Sasuke, no.-se negó el rubio.-Tus heridas son más importantes.

-¡Al diablo con las heridas!-gritó volviendo a besar el cuello del rubio.-Estuve mucho sin poder tocarte, besarte, sentirte... No me importan las heridas, hoy te haré mio.-esas palabras tan cargadas de deseo hicieron que el rubio se estremeciera, menos mal que tenia los antifaces sino la cara de Sasuke lo hubiera aterrado.

El pelinegro desabotonó la camiseta del rubio y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo. Se detuvo unos instantes para pensar y...

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-gimió Naruto al sentir la intrusa lengua de Sasuke meterse en su ombligo.-¡Sasuke, no!

-...-el otro hizo caso omiso a las peticiones del rubio.

-Nnh... Sasuke... Ahh...-la lengua de Sasuke recorría cada centímetro de su ombligo, haciéndole sentir cosquillas.-Sasuke, me haces cosquillas...-confesó.

-Está bien... Seguiré adelante.-le dijo al rubio.

Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta sus labios y comenzó a lamerlos para que el rubio abriera la boca. El chico obedeció y Sasuke hizo lo mismo que había hecho con el ombligo del rubio. Sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control, sin embargo Naruto había optado por dejarse llevar.

El Uchiha le sacó el cinturón al rubio para poder desabotonar y bajar el cierre del pantalón. Volvió a bajar y siguió bajándole el pantalón al rubio, hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Sasuke puso sus manos a ambos lados del rubio y le sacó la ropa interior con los dientes. Tomó el miembro del rubio y lo introdujo en su boca, para así empezar a succionarlo con parsimonia.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sasuke...!-la sensación de incomodidad por no ver nada y estar atado de manos había desaparecido, ahora sólo se había dejado perder entre el goce que eso le causaba y el deseo hambriento de tener a Sasuke cerca. Se relamió los labios, deseando sentir aún más de Sasuke. Extrañaba esos momentos, en los que el mismísimo mundo podía acabarse y ellos no se darían cuenta.-¡Más, Sasuke! ¡Más!-pidió.-¡Sasuke, voy a ven-!-no terminó la oración que se vino dentro de la boca de Sasuke.

-Ah... Que delicia.-susurró al oído del rubio. Hacia mucho que no probaba ni una gota de su ser, pero ahora que lo volvía a disfrutar le parecía delicioso.-Ahora viene el gran final.

Sin olvidar su delicadeza, Sasuke humedeció dos de sus dedos con su lengua para, así, introducirlos en la entrada del rubio para evitar lastimarlo luego.

-Auch...-un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de la boca de rubio.

-Ya, tranquilo. Juro no lastimarte en ningún momento.-de repente una punzada en su pecho lo hizo quejarse, sus quemaduras le dolían.

-¿Estas... bien?-preguntó el rubio entre jadeos.

-Si, no es nada. Ahora, respira profundo.-le advirtió al tiempo que retiraba sus dedos y se acomodaba entre las piernas del rubio.

Naruto hizo caso y sintió que delicadamente Sasuke se adentraba en su cuerpo. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, pero Sasuke lo distrajo besándole el cuello. A los pocos segundos las embestidas empezaron, primero suaves y lentas, luego rápidas y con fuerza.

-¡Sasuke...! ¡Ahhh! ¡Te amo!-gemía el ojiazul lleno de placer.

-Yo también te amo... Naruto.

Los dos ya estaban cerca de su límite, amándose con todo su cuerpo y corazón. Finalmente Sasuke liberó su orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de su frágil y querido Naruto.

-Ahh...-gimió mientras salía de su cuerpo y se acostaba a su lado.-Realmente extrañaba esto.

-Yo también.-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los dos.

-Déjame ver tus ojos, quiero verlos.-dijo mientras le quitaba los antifaces y le descubría los ojos. También se tomó la molestia de liberar sus manos de su atadura y así poder abrazarse mutuamente, brindándose calor el uno al otro.

-Te extrañé.-confesó tímidamente el rubio.

-Yo también. Extrañé besarte, acariciarte, tenerte junto a mí...

-No volvamos a pelear por éstas cosas. Prometo que la próxima vez escucharé mejor a lo que tienes que decir.

-Yo prometo mantenerme alejado de las malas compañías.-una risita se escuchó.-Ahora es mejor que duermas, mañana será un día largo.

Naruto se acomodó junto a él, procurando no tocar sus partes vendadas para no lastimarlo. Sasuke usó una manta para taparse él y su ojiazul. Lentamente, se dejaron caer al reino de Morfeo.

**Kyuubi: Nyah! Qué les pareció el capi ^^?**

**Sheza: Torturaste a Sasuke-kun aunque te dije que no lo hicieras... *Aura asesina***

**Kyuubi: Hum... Si... *Retrocediendo***

**Sheza: ... TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!! *Saca una katana enorme***

**Kyuubi: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Sale a correr tan rápido como puede***

**Pably: Uy... Mujeres... Bueno, mientras ellas siguen en lo suyo y se matan la una a la otra, a mi me tocará despedir e capitulo xD! Mi esposa se disculpa por las demoras del capi, pero bueno el estudio es lo primero y así debe ser! Así que nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Kyuubi: ALTO!!! Hay algo que quería recalcar. En éste capitulo se habla sobre el uso de las drogas. Yo les doy un consejo: NO SE DROGUEN!!! La droga es muy mala y te saca completamente de la realidad. Aquel que se droga pierde lo que le queda de razón y es capaz de matar a cualquiera que e le cruce delante.**

**Sheza: Si alguien les invita a probar algo, digan que NO. Quedarán como unos 'aburridos' como ellos lo llaman, pero tendrán una expectativa de vida más grande que ellos.**

**Kyuubi: Por favor no se droguen, es muy malo! Recuerden el consejo de Sheza y el mio. Drogarse puede causarte felicidad por un límite de tiempo de unas pocas horas o minutos, pero luego querrás más y más hasta que no puedas parar... Porfa no se droguen .**

**Pably: Sigan éstos consejos y serán grandes! Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Dejen reviews!**

**Matta ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD), ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mio es la trama.**

**Kyuubi: Hola!! Cómo les va mis queridos/as lectores/as? **

**Sheza: Tengo que decir que jamás creí que llegara tan lejos xD**

**Kyuubi: Ay gracias ^^!**

**Sheza: No, me refiero a tu imaginación porque la verdad que tienes menos imaginación que una piedra xD**

**Kyuubi: ¬¬*****

**Pably: Emmm... Chicas... El fic!**

**Kyuubi: Oh, si xD! Gomen ne!**

**Sheza: Eres mala!**

**Kyuubi: Siguen con eso xD?**

**Pably: Es que ella odia que torturen a Sasuke xD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, si... A muchos no les gustó que torture a Sasuke... Pero tenia que hacerlo, aunque algunos agarraron antorchas y palos para pegarme xD**

**Sheza: Te lo mereces xD**

**Kyuubi: En cuanto a la clasificación del fic... Como no me dan ganas de traducir del inglés, pongo por edades xD! Hoy en día los chicos de 12 a 15 años saben más del triple que los de 16 o 17... Así que no debe haber problema xD**

**Pably: Además tienen clases de educación sexual en el colegio, deberían saber lo básico de que el hombre tiene...**

**Kyuubi: YA HABRÁ TIEMPO PARA QUE ELLOS SE ENTEREN SOLOS ¬¬**

**Pably: Muy bien xD**

**Kyuubi: Y aquí va el capitulo!**

Al día siguiente de la reconciliación, decidieron por fin darle un final a las maldades de Orochimaru y Kabuto. Los llevaron hacia el patio de la cárcel, donde estaban Tobi y Zetsu con unas palas. Habían vendado los ojos de las dos ratas asquerosas y los habían atado de pies y manos. En un momento los empujaron, haciendo que cayeran en un hoyo de unos dos metros de profundidad.

-Te advertimos que no hicieras cosas malas, Orochimaru, a ambos les dijimos eso... Pero no escucharon, así que ahora les toca pagar.-dijo Itachi con furia.

-¿Un último deseo?-preguntó Zetsu con burla, sabiendo que ellos no podrían contestar.-¿Oh, ninguno? Está bien, entendemos.

Y así los cuatro, Zetsu junto con Itachi, Tobi y Nagato, comenzaron a llenar de tierra el hoyo. Finalmente, luego de media hora, el hoyo terminó por llenarse, sepultando a los dos seres más despreciables de esa cárcel.

-Yo se que fueron malos, ero no creo que esto sea bueno...-susurró Naruto.

-Lo se, pero ya está hecho y no se puede volver atrás.-le dijo Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba.

-Supongo que tienes razón...

Pasó todo el verano y llegó el otoño, seguido muy de cerca por el invierno, pasando un total de cinco meses. Llegando así, el 18 de julio (N/A: Aquí en Argentina, el 23 de julio es invierno, pero creo que en Japón es invierno xD), el cumpleaños de Sasuke se acercaba. Naruto se preguntaba qué regalarle, aunque realmente no tenía muchas opciones. Pensó un rato... ¿Itachi sabrá lo que le gustaría? Pero no, no podía molestarlo porque estaba con Deidara.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?-preguntó Chouji al rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, nada. Sólo pienso un regalo para Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué no pasan la noche 'juntos'?-volvió a preguntar con una especial entonación en la palabra 'juntos'.

-¡Chouji...! No creo que ese sea un regalo muy especial, después de todo... lo hacemos casi siempre.-contestó algo sonrojado.

-Pero me refiero a que tú seas el acti-

-No me siento cómodo hablando de esto con alguien más, Chouji.-cortó el rubio.

-Lo siento.-hubo un pequeño silencio.-Hoy es el día en que Konan nos visita, pregúntale a ella.

-Si, puede ser que ella sepa...

-Aunque ella tal vez esté muy ocupada con Nagato, hoy es el cumpleaños de su hijo.

-Oh, cierto... lo había olvidado...-el rostro de Naruto entristeció.

-No, pero en realidad el cumpleaños es en dos días. Lo que pasa es que no tienen mucho para verse.-aclaró el gordito.

-Decídete de una vez, ¿si?

-Bueno, creo que mejor le pides a Tsunade-sama o Jiraya-sama lo que crean correcto.

-Puede que sea lo mejor...-se levantó decidido a irse.-Gracias por los consejos Chouji.

-De nada, cuando quieras.

Naruto corrió hasta el lugar para llamar a Tsunade y Jiraya, pero no contestaban. Al contrario, otra persona apareció.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó ella alarmada.

-Soy Naruto... Busco a Tsunade-sama.-contestó el rubio tratando de no verse amenazador.

-Ella no está ahora, se fue. ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería pedirle un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-ella aún dudaba del chico, no pensaba dejar de hacerle preguntas hasta no descubrir quién era en realidad.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Lo único que quiero es ver a Tsunade-sama y hacerle una consulta por un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Si, un regalo para una persona especial.

-Hum...-Shizune lo meditó unos segundos. ¿Estará diciendo la verdad o es sólo un engaño? Lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte. Tengo el regalo perfecto para una persona especial.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!-el rubio se impulsó contra ella y la abrazó.

Era 19 de julio, Naruto tenía cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Shizune le había advertido que, si quería preparar el regalo a tiempo, tenia que ir todos los días a verla y pasar mucho tiempo con ella... No creo que sea necesario decir lo celoso que se pondría Sasuke por esto, pero tendría que aguantárselo. Así pasó el primer dia, y Sasuke estaba muy molesto.

-¿Qué tienes hermanito?-preguntó Itachi abrazando a Deidara.

-Nada.-contestó en tono cortante.

-¿Por qué no estas con Naruto?-la pregunta de Deidara lo hizo explotar.

-¿¡Por qué se meten en los asuntos que no les importa!?

-Sasuke, se educado. No tienes que hablar así.-regañó sutilmente Itachi.

-Argh... ¡Me voy!-se marchó a paso rápido del lugar.

No sabia por qué, pero algo le hacia hervir la sangre. Ese algo era Naruto, quien se iba, desaparecía y volvía a la noche. ¿Qué tal si Naruto...? No, eso no podía ser. Naruto no era del tipo de personas que harían eso. Pero actúa de una forma muy rara... ¡No, definitivamente no podía pensar eso! decidió entonces irse a su celda, así estaría tranquilo.

Faltando ya un día para su cumpleaños, las cosas con Naruto no habían cambiado: el rubio seguía yéndose por la mañana y no aparecía en todo el día. Fue entonces qu Sasuke decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y seguir al rubio. Lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegó al típico lugar donde estaban Tsunade y Jiraya. Respiró tranquilo al ver eso, pero se enfureció al ver que en lugar de Tsunade o Jiraya había otra chica. Sasuke no lo podía creer, Naruto estaba hablando muy felizmente con esa chica. Pronto entraron a la enfermería y Sasuke los perdió de vista. ¿Había sido eso lo que vió? ¿Naruto con otra chica? No, no debía precipitarse. Seguramente él le explicaría todo. Por eso esperó hasta la noche. Naruto entró en la celda y, como era habitual, Kakashi se había ido con Iruka.

-Por fin llegas.-dijo Sasuke al verlo entrar.

-Oh, lo siento. Pensé que estabas dormido.-contestó tratando de esconder algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-preguntó al ver el paquete.

-No es nada, es una cosa que me dio Tsunade-sama.-no se le ocurrió mejor respuesta.

-¿Ella o la chica misteriosa?-volvió a preguntar en tono despectivo.

-¿Te refieres a Shizune-chan?

-¿"-chan"? ¿Qué, tan bien te llevas con ella que hace solo días se conocen y ya la llamas así?

-¿Me estuviste espiando?

-No, pero se muy bien que estuviste con ella esos días, por eso casi nunca estabas aquí.-Sasuke se levantó para encarar al rubio.

-Sasuke... ¿Estás celoso de que pasara unos pocos días con otra persona?-Naruto bajó la vista y apretó un poco el paquete que tenia a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué no m hablaste de eso? ¿No confías en mi para decirme que tienes nuevas "amigas"?

-...-el tono despectivo del pelinegro lo molestó, así que levantó la vista con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.-Está bien, que sea lo que tú quieras.-dijo mientras le daba violentamente el paquete.

Sasuke lo miró irse por el pasillo, luego dirigió su vista al regalo. Había una pequeña tarjetita pero por la oscuridad no `podía ver qué decía, sólo una palabra "Feliz...". Con cuidado abrió el paquete y sacó le objeto. Se le estrujó el corazón al ver que era un suéter tejido a mano, con el dibujo de un abanico de papel rojo y blanco en el centro. ¡Qué idiota, Sasuke! ¡Idiota! Naruto quería hacerle un lindo regalo a Sasuke y esa chica, Shizune, lo debió haber ayudado a hacerlo. Se sintió arrepentido de haber ofendido al rubio, así que poniéndose su suéter nuevo, siguió los pasos del rubio hasta el patio de la cárcel.

-Naruto...-dijo acercándose a él.-Te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí afuera.

-No tengo frío.-contestó el otro.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar.

-...-

-No quise ser tan celoso, es que... Es parte de mí serlo.

-No tengo nada qué perdonar, Sasuke.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo ya sabia que te ibas a poner así, por lo que me preparé para ésta situación.-Naruto seguía con la mirada al vacío, sin mirar a Sasuke.

-Entiendo...-hubo un pequeño silencio.-Naruto.

-Dime.

-Golpéame.

-¿Qué?-Naruto miró a Sasuke sorprendido.

-Que me golpees.-dijo decidido y acercándose al rubio.

-Sasuke, no voy a golpearte.-el ojiazul retrocedió unos pasos.

-Hasta que no me golpees, no voy a estar tranquilo. Es mi castigo por ser así contigo.

-¡No voy a golpearte! ¡Tampoco voy a castigarte!

-Pero me gustaría mucho que TÚ me castigaras...-una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sasuke, al tiempo que se tiró sobre el rubio y terminaron los dos en el suelo.

-Sasuke, no voy a golpearte aunque me lo pidas. Sin embargo, puedes hacer algo.

-Dime, lo que sea.

-Prométeme que jamás te volverás a poner celoso por nada.-dijo el rubio seriamente.

-... –hubo silencio.-Si, lo prometo. Prometo no volver a ponerme celoso.-lo besa.-Ahora quiero que tu me golpees.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!

-Entonces tendré que obligarte.-Sasuke se levantó y tomó entre sus brazos a Naruto.-Te obligaré a que me golpees.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Bájame, Sasuke! ¡Bájame!-pedía el rubio todo sonrojado.

Nadie sabia el por qué, pero todas las cosas iban a mejorar para bien. Ahora que estaban juntos, Sasuke y Naruto se asegurarían de disfrutar la compañía del otro, sin preocuparse por lo que suceda con los demas. Su vida podria ser dura, pero estarían juntos... Por siempre.

**Kyuubi: Y llegó el fin TwT! Dato aparte: Ya sabrán los métodos que tiene Sasuke para haer que Naruto lo golpee... No? ^w^**

**Sheza: Kyaaa! Tuvo un final feliz xD!**

**Pably: Si, porque sino la mitad de las fans que leían el fic la hubieran venido a buscar desde sus casas hasta aquí sólo para matarla xD**

**Kyuubi: Debo confesar que el final en un principio iba a ser triste, pero lo cambie... por suerte XD**

**Sheza: Te mataba si lo hacías triste ¬¬**

**Pably: Por cierto, léanse el otro fic de mi esposa: "Del odio al amor... ¿Del amor al odio?" Tambien está muy bueno XD**

**Sheza: Ahora haces publicidad?**

**Pably: Si quiero seguir presentando fics, si XD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, si les interesa leer mi otro fic, ya saben dónde ir XD**

**Pably: Puedo dar spoilers?**

**Kyuubi y Sheza: NO!!!**

**Pably: Ok xD**

**Sheza: Hay un último mensaje que queremos darles a todos los fans.**

**Kyuubi: Si. Muchísimas gracias por leer éste fic =)! De verdad, muchísimas gracias de corazón!**

**Sheza: El fic jamás podría haberse completado sin que ustedes alentaran a esta cabeza de piedra xD**

**Kyuubi: Así es, aunque creo que lo de 'cabeza de piedra' estuvo de más ¬¬... **

**Pably: No importa, lo que importa es que el fic llegó a su final xD**

**Kyuubi: De nuevo, gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^!**

**Sheza: Nos veremos en el próximo fic que Kyuubi haga =D**

**Pably: Yo los seguiré leyendo aunque no me guste mucho el yaoi xD**

**Kyuubi: Te mereces un regalito por haberlo leído y no ser fanático del yaoi ; )**

**Pably: Ya quiero ver ese regalo *-*!**

**Sheza: Dios ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo fic! Domo Arigato! Matta ne!!**


End file.
